El principio del fin
by Gushu
Summary: El pasado de Dashi, el mas grande Dragon Xiaolin de toda la historia, al fin revelado, una historia de honor y sufrimiento.
1. 1 El demonio llega al amanecer

**Bueno, acá vuelvo con mis fics de Duelo Xiaolin, esto es muy viejo, y fue subido a un foro hace un tiempo, tuve que cambiarlo bastante porque estaba en Script, pero en lo posible no lo hice mucho, y deje cosas que pensé en sacar porque no me gustaban, más que nada para respetar el espíritu de cuando lo hice originalmente (hace varios años ya). El fic aun no terminó, pero va bastante avanzado (tuvo varios parates), y a grandes rasgos se trata del pasado de Dashi, el gran monje Xiaolin de la serie, toda la parte del principio está repleta de OCs, pero eventualmente empiezan a salir otros personajes pertenecientes a la serie original además de él. La razón por la que no lo puse hasta ahora (entre otras razones) se debió en parte a que tiene referencias a la serie, pero no son tantas en esta primera parte, pero bueh, al final me decidí por subirlo. El fic es dentro de todo una precuela de mis otros fics de Duelo Xiaolin (Destino y el Juego de la vida), ya que los OCs son en general personajes que ya fueron presentados allí, pero se puede leer independientemente, solo que se entiende mas si ya tenes una idea de quienes son los demás que salen por aquí, ya que los presentare muy levemente. De hecho, en este capítulo prácticamente solo salen ellos, y es que cuando subí esto al foro, no dije de qué trataba, y recién al final te das la idea (teniendo en cuenta que además los OCs tenían los nombres de algunos usuarios del foro, en ningún lado decía que eran los mismos de mi otro fic), claro está, que eso en esta página no tendría ningún sentido.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"No te me vas a escapar, no esta vez", dijo el chico con cuidado, su pelo negro corto y desaliñado, le tapaba ligeramente los ojos, lo que sumado al sudor que corría por su frente, lo volvía una molestia bastante grande.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos y correctos, hasta que logró su objetivo, y arrojó un montón de arroz en un Wok terriblemente chico, corriendo el riesgo de caerse.

"Ya le dije a Nupao que compráramos uno más grande, pero no, no tenemos mucho dinero, maldito idiota", maldijo Gabo completando su tarea.

De repente el arroz desapareció frente a sus ojos.

"Sani", dijo tristemente.

"Ay, quema, quema, quema", se escuchaban los quejidos de dolor de la chica que se movía a gran velocidad por la cocina, mientras sus coletas pelirrojas ondeaban en el aire, parecía de quince años, aunque hacia mucho ya había pasado esa edad.

"Tonta, no puedes agarrar el arroz de esa manera, además ni siquiera está bien cocido aun".

"Pero tengo hambre", se excusó la chica mientras intentaba soportar el calor en sus manos.

"Tendrás que aguantarte, como todos".

Sani empieza a agitar los brazos como loca, "malo, malo, malo, quiero mi arroz".

A continuación comienza como loca a dar vueltas alrededor de la cocina.

"Arroz, arroz, arroz".

"Sani, para o…".

Demasiado tarde, el efecto de la súper velocidad de la chica, termina generando un tornado que destroza el techo, enviándolo lejos.

La puerta se abre repentinamente, e ingresa un hombre de pelo gris y bien peinado, y rasgos serios, incluso ante la sorpresa de la situación.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?", pregunta ligeramente asustado.

A Gabo se le cae el Wok arriba de la cabeza, "Obviamente se trata de Sani, Joubert".

"Pensé que habría pasado algo importante", su rostro se pone serio hasta el punto de parecer agresivo.

"No sé si lo notaste pero… no hay techo, ¿cómo esperan que cocine algo sin techo?".

Joubert mueve la mano y una gran cantidad de tierra del suelo se eleva transformándose en un nuevo techo.

"Listo, problema resuelto, me voy a dormir que es tarde, no tengo hambre".

El nuevo techo está lleno de raíces y gusanos que empiezan a caer.

"Extraño mi antigua casa", se entristeció Gabo.

"Tengo hambre", dijo Sani con su voz aniñada.

Hace 1500 años todo era distinto, el mundo vivía en una situación de paz, aunque eso está por cambiar.

El principio del fin capitulo 1: "El demonio llega al amanecer"

Arriba de las montañas un gigantesco templo se alza, en el cual, un hombre (Metafóricamente hablando), disfruta de unas naranjas.

"Manzanas", marca el sujeto.

De acuerdo, manzanas.

Una figura se le acerca, vestida con una larga túnica blanca abierta en el pecho, muy pálido, con largo pelo blanco, y dos pequeñas marcas en la frente, su rostro no expresa ninguna emoción.

"Amo, ¿me llamó?", pregunta secamente, pero con respeto.

"Si, Dolphin, una nueva persona llegara mañana", le contesta la encarnación, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Otro mas como nosotros?, es extraño, desde que Andy llego hace cinco años no hemos tenido nuevos".

"Ah, pero este será diferente a todos".

"¿En qué?", Dolphin no demostraba la sorpresa a la que sus palabras apuntaban.

"Ya lo sabrás, quedas a cargo".

"¿Cómo?".

"Tengo ocupaciones en otros lados, un clon mío se puso a matar a las distintas versiones paralelas de Bush y sabes que no me gusta que maten gente".

Dolphin no comprende la situación, y no reacciona mientras que Él desaparece, nunca se habían dado estas circunstancias anteriormente, pero tendría que poder manejarlas.

"MMM, está un poco seco, me parece que se te pasó un poco", degustó la chica rubia de mala gana.

"Es lo que pude hacer, Kzhiitho", respondió Gabo enojado, pero a la vez cansado, "si tan solo contuvieran a Sani un poco, y tuviera mejores elementos de cocina".

"Sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero", Nupao comía a desgano, y ni siquiera prestaba atención al aludido, su pelo negro azulado se encontraba perfectamente peinado, y de alguna extraña forma combinaba con su desgarrada ropa ajustada, contraria a las perfectas vestimentas ornamentales de sus compañeros.

"Pero no es tanto lo que pido".

"Entonces ve y trabaja".

"Vivimos en las montañas", dijo Gabo como marcando algo obvio.

"El que quiere dinero eres tú, no yo".

"Oh, cállate, sabes que nos convendría a todos".

"Si, pelea, pelea, pelea", se alegraba Sani mientras sus brazos se movían a gran velocidad.

"Sani, para de una vez o harás otro tornado", le recrimino Gabo, circunstancia para que la chica se ponga a llorar corriendo alrededor de la mesa.

"Ya basta", se enoja Pascua, de piel ligeramente oscura, y pelo corto gris.

La chica levanta a Sani con sus poderes telequineticos, pero esta sigue moviéndose en el aire.

"Wii, mira Gabo, estoy volando", grita como olvidando su tristeza anterior, "Andy, ven a volar conmigo".

El susodicho, joven y de pelo castaño, pero con aspecto firme, que lo hacía ver mayor de lo que se vería sonriendo, sigue comiendo sin prestar atención a los demás.

"Gracias por la comida, iré a dormir", dice finalmente, mientras se levanta.

"Andy, no seas tan amargado", se queja Sani.

"Andy, tendrías que ser más amable de vez en cuando, ya llevas cinco años aquí", le recrimina Nupao, pero el chico no dice nada y sigue caminando.

"Bueno, es muy tarde, espero dormir aun después de comer esto, chau, chau", saluda Kzhiitho, todos la despiden, menos Sani, que solo sigue gritando de felicidad, y Stella…

La chica se queda complemente roja en ese momento, solo sus dos grandes mechones de pelo castaño, ocultan este hecho en parte.

"Creo… que yo también me iré a dormir", dice finalmente y con timidez.

"Bueno, supongo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí, que aburrimiento, me iré también" dice Nupao.

"Gracias, Gabo, estuvo pasable", dice Pascua levantándose también.

"Claro, pasable".

Cuando Pascua se va Sani cae al suelo.

Dolphin pasa toda la noche mirando afuera, sabe que alguien va a subir, pero no sabe que esperar, finalmente el día llega.

"Dolphin, baja de ahí", le llama Nupao, "se que estas velando por nosotros y esas cosas, pero llevas una semana sin comer nada".

"No, gracias, no necesito nada", le responde con una sonrisa.

Nupao mira un segundo a Dolphin y sabe que esa sonrisa es extremadamente falsa, pero siempre es así.

"¿Estas esperando a alguien?".

"Si", es la única respuesta.

"Que bueno, hace mucho que no viene nadie por aquí".

"Pero esto…, es diferente, estará con nosotros, pero no es de los nuestros".

"Personalmente no le veo sentido a eso".

"Ya lo sabrás llegado el momento".

Andy llega al lugar donde se encuentran.

"Andy, que raro que te despiertes temprano", se sorprende Nupao.

"¿No lo sientes, Nupao?, el está llegando".

"Este lugar está lleno de raros, definitivamente".

Entonces Nupao ve a alguien trepando la montaña, está cansado y dolorido por la falta de aire y el frio.

"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo pudo subir hasta aquí sin ayuda?", se sorprende Nupao.

Dolphin en un segundo llega al lado del extraño.

"Bienvenido, dime tu nombre".

El recién llegado habla con dificultad, "mi nombre…, mi nombre es Dashi".

Continuara…


	2. 2 ¿Quién eres?

**Pensaba subir esto mañana, pero al revisarlo vi que en un toque se podía editar y subir, no había mucho que cambiarle (ni siquiera estaba en script, muy raro eso), de mas esta decir que pese a que se dice mucho de Dashi en este capítulo, gran parte de su pasado permanecerá oculto un tiempo más, y se debió tanto a generar sorpresa, como al hecho de que cuando escribí esto, aun no tenía muchas cosas claras, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Dime tu nombre", dijo Dolphin.

"Mi nombre…, mi nombre es Dashi", fue la respuesta dada.

El principio del fin capitulo 2: "¿Quién eres?".

Su nombre es Dashi, jamás tuvo un apellido, o eso creyó, sus padres murieron en la guerra con China, todavía faltarían cerca de trescientos años para la unificación, el joven niño seria dejado a la intemperie, robar para comer, comer para vivir, robar para vivir, no recuerda cuántos años pasó en esas circunstancias pero lentamente su mente fue cambiando, perdiendo la relación con la realidad, convertido en un animal cuyo único instinto le instaba a sobrevivir, una y otra vez terminó apaleado por el resto de las personas, pero una vez, alguien lo salvó.

Era un monje, un monje budista, el budismo no llevaba muchos años en el país, y aun era algo nuevo para todos, pero este hombre se vio interesado por el chico.

Al principio fue difícil, pero los años pasaron, y al llegar a los diez años, Dashi ya era un alumno ejemplar, había aprendido a leer y escribir, a meditar, y usar la palabra en vez de la fuerza.

Sin embargo, el monje fue atacado por un grupo de personas que no toleraban su vida distinta a la de ellos.

Dashi se había ocultado por orden del monje pero salió para defenderlo, en ese momento, algo extraño pasó, y una gran cantidad de energía salió de las manos del chico, noqueando a los agresores. Dashi sacó un cuchillo que guardaba desde pequeño para terminar con ellos, pero el mismo monje lo detuvo.

"No debes tomar otra vida, incluso para salvar la tuya", le dijo.

El monje murió en ese momento, Dashi no mató a los asesinos, pero solo porque se lo dijo su maestro, si en el futuro llegara nuevamente a una situación asi, no sería tan piadoso.

Dashi emprendió un viaje hacia China, y entrenó con miles de maestros, asi aprendió no solo a luchar, sino también a utilizar hierbas medicinales e invocar espíritus, todos sus maestros llegaban a la misma conclusión, tenia potencial, pero no seguía el camino correcto.

El único que tuvo una conclusión diferente fue Yong, pero no era un hechicero común, el era un nigromante, y no sentía pena por las personas que usaba en sus experimentos, Dashi aprendió mucho con él, a moldear las almas, y a darle vida a los elementos inanimados, aunque esta vida no era más que una falsedad y nunca se obtenía un ser pensante.

Con el paso de los años, Dashi exigió a Yong que le enseñara sus técnicas más poderosas, este se opuso.

Dashi se le enfrentó pero Yong detuvo su ataque con facilidad.

"Eres impetuoso", le dijo, "aun te faltan muchos años, y tu búsqueda no sirve, buscas eliminar al mal en su forma pura, pero no sabes lo que es el mal, yo puedo enseñarte a comprender el mundo, pero no a cambiarlo, cuando estés listo, vendrás a buscarme, y apareceré".

Yong desapareció y Dashi no lo volvió a ver, ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar a la mayoría de edad en ese momento, y siguió viajando por el mundo, sin embargo, la gente sentía una extraña aversión hacia su persona, la oscuridad de su corazón se notaba en el aire.

Los viajes de Dashi lo llevaron a los páramos helados de Rusia, su cuerpo se vio agredido por el frio, pero él lo superó con su fuerza de voluntad, en ese lugar comprendió el valor de la vida, la naturaleza se lo enseñó, todo está en su lugar en todo momento, todo tiene un sentido, la vida en su forma más pura puede con el más oscuro de los corazones, tras muchos años decidió volver a su hogar natal, con diecinueve años, su pueblo había cambiado, y la podredumbre de los criminales la sumía en la oscuridad.

Dashi se enfrentó a ellos, sin embargo, descubrió que había una gran diferencia entre derrotarlos y asesinarlos, había entendido que cada vida era única, y no sentía la fuerza para destruir una, la gente empezó a verlo como a un héroe, pero Dashi ocultaba su rostro.

Después de pelear durante poco tiempo, Dashi ubicó a la persona que dirigía todas las actividades, era un importante magnate proveniente de Occidente.

Dashi fue hacia su casa, ingresó y lo golpeó una y otra vez, pero pese a que podría haberlo matado, nuevamente su mano se detuvo.

"Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, héroe", le dijo él magnate, "aunque lo intentes no puedes matarme, porque tu corazón no lo permite, pero no puedes culparme de mis crímenes, porque no hay pruebas, pero yo…, yo si puedo matarte, algún día, aunque escapes, mis hombres te encontraran, y será tu fin".

Dashi huyó, pero ese hombre tenía razón, el tenia la fuerza, pero no el valor para tomar un alma humana.

Fue asi que Dashi se enteró de la existencia de La Secta, un grupo de personas con poderes inimaginables, que vivían en lo alto de una montaña, nadie los había visto jamás en mucho tiempo, y pensaban que debían ser gigantes con los poderes de un Dios.

Dashi pensó que si subía la montaña, obtendría el poder más grande del mundo, y el valor para usarlo, y tomaría venganza por lo ocurrido.

El había subido montañas miles de veces, pero esta era diferente, mucho más fría y grande que todas las demás.

Dashi no se rindió y siguió adelante, pero se había quedado sin comida, y la cumbre se veía tan lejos como siempre.

Famélico y cansado, se desmayó.

"Pobre chico, tan lejos que has llegado, y te rindes", la voz era extraña, no venía de ningún lado.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó Dashi.

"La solución a todo lo que has buscado, si estás dispuesto a pagar un precio".

"¿Cuál es?".

"Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo".

"Quiero saberlo ahora".

"Paciencia, ¿estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa por poder?".

"Si".

"Espero que no contradigas tus palabras, un potencial como el tuyo merece un alma firme, veremos si eres digno".

"¿Quién eres tú?".

"¿Yo?, no tiene importancia mi nombre, en este momento, solo concéntrate en ti mismo".

Se produjo un fogonazo de luz, y Dashi se encontraba en un campo, a lo lejos se veía la cumbre.

Sintió fuerza y trepo hasta llegar arriba de todo, seguía cansado, pero lo había logrado.

Vio tres personas al lado de una casa, eran diferentes a todas las personas que conocía, en solo unos segundos una de ellas se movió a una enorme velocidad y se colocó a su lado, Dashi nunca había visto a nadie tan rápido en toda su vida.

"Bienvenido", le dijo, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero se veía falsa, como si fuera forzada, "dime tu nombre".

"Mi nombre…, mi nombre es Dashi, ¿dónde estoy?".

"En tu nueva casa".

Continuara…


	3. 3 Mal inicio

**Y esta historia sigue aquí, no sé bien cuando se empieza a ver qué es lo que va a pasar, escribí hace mucho esto, jaja, tuve que modificar mucho este capítulo, porque en la época que usaba script, era muy común que los gritos los pusiera como dialogo, y no indicando "tal persona gritó", es loco porque honestamente ahora me doy cuenta que el script era muy limitante para todo, pero cierto dinamismo en los diálogos solo se podía lograr con eso, aunque claro, era un estilo muy distinto, como si fuera escritura de teatro (algún día escribiré un fic en forma de obra de teatro, aunque tendré que subirlo a otro lado porque rompe las reglas de aquí).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Espera, espera, espera", Nupao no salía de su ensimismamiento, "¿me estás diciendo que ese tipo subió la montaña?".

Andy dirigió una mirada hacia las nubes que se formaban alrededor de la cumbre donde se encontraban, prácticamente ninguna otra cosa se veía demás de ellas y el cielo.

"Así parece, es la única manera de llegar".

"¿Qué lugar es este?", Dashi tenía el cuerpo cansado, y le costaba hablar.

"El sagrado templo del Espíritu del Wu", contestó Nupao, se lo oía algo tenso, "bienvenido, extraño".

"¿Esto es una broma?", aun cansado, Dashi actuó con prepotencia, "se supone que aquí deberían estar las personas más fuertes del mundo, y solo veo gente normal".

"Si, debo admitir que las historias han exagerado un poco nuestro aspecto", contestó Nupao con cierto orgullo.

"OH, por favor, ¿te crees que me asustas?".

"¿Qué?".

"De seguro eres un debilucho".

"¿Con que eso piensas?".

Nupao quiso atacar pero Andy lo detuvo.

"No te metas, Andy, si el idiota cree que puede llegar aquí y hacerse el rey de la montaña, alguien tiene que tirarlo de un puñetazo junto con su ego".

"¿Un puñetazo como este?".

Superando su cansancio, Dashi se levanta y corre a gran velocidad hacia Nupao, pero al golpear, su brazo pasa a través de este sin hacerle nada.

"Lo siento chico, pero ahora estas en las ligas mayores".

Nupao golpea con toda su fuerza en la cara de Dashi.

El principio del fin capitulo 3: "Mal inicio".

"¿Acaso eres un fantasma o algo?", dijo Dashi tocándose el golpe en el rostro.

"Eso quisieras".

Nupao desapareció frente a los ojos de su enemigo.

"Está bien, esto dejo de ser gracioso".

Dashi recibió un puñetazo en la cara, que precedió a otros, sus intentos de esquivarlos terminaban en la nada, permaneció en esa situación un cierto rato, pero entonces cerró los ojos, y logró conectar un golpe en el mentón a Nupao haciendo que apareciera.

"Para ser un casi fantasma haces mucho ruido", se jactó Dashi.

"Vamos a ver qué oyes ahora".

Nupao se metió bajo tierra.

Dashi empezó a mirar para todos lados, pero no veía ni oía nada, entonces unos brazos salieron del suelo y le agarraron los pies. Pero no se asustó y levantó la pierna con toda su fuerza, arrojando lejos a su enemigo. Sorprendentemente, este quedó flotando en el aire.

"¿Ahora encima vuelas?".

"Claro que no, Pascua, bájame", gritó Nupao enojado.

"Como si te estuviera yendo bien", dijo la chica acercándose al lugar, "¿quién es este sujeto?".

"No tengo la menor idea, bájame de una vez".

"Así que hay más de ustedes, no importa, los venceré a todos".

Entonces Dashi sintió una presencia extraña, diferente, fuerte.

Se produjo un arremolinamiento en el aire, y una persona portando una guadaña salió de la nada. Su peligroso ataque fue frenado por un bastón que Dashi llevaba colgado en su espalda, y que empuñó con firmeza.

"Ah, así que eres un monje", sonrió Joubert continuando su forcejeo, "eres muy fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente".

El bastón de Dashi se quebró, y este a duras penas pudo esquivar el arma de su oponente.

"Ya no tienes tu arma, sería una desventaja terrible que usara mi guadaña", Joubert tomó la misma y la arrojó lejos, "veamos que tal eres mano a mano".

Sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos y certeros que los de Nupao, al no confiarse de ninguna otra de sus habilidades, a Dashi le costaba mantener el ritmo, y estaba recibiendo más golpes de los que podía cubrirse, sin llegar a responder.

"¿Acaso este lugar está lleno de locos?".

"Hace mucho que no tenía un rival asi, no eres tan fuerte como Dolphin o Andy, pero eres divertido".

Dashi genera una descarga de energía espiritual que sacó a volar a Joubert.

"Eso lo hace mucho mejor", dijo este mientras seguía en el aire.

Movió su mano, y de la misma salió una enorme cantidad de fuego haciendo un círculo alrededor de Dashi, que comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

Una gran cantidad de tierra se levantó frenando a Joubert.

"Algo como esto amerita que pelee al máximo", el guerrero saltó hacia su oponente, "estallido elemental".

Una gran cantidad de energía se junta alrededor de la mano de Joubert, Dashi veía su final cada vez más cerca, pero antes de recibir el golpe, todo se paró.

"¿Qué pasó?, ¿acaso morí?, no siento dolor".

"Maldición, Joubert", se escuchó la voz de Gabo, "aunque estés peleando con Dolphin no tienes que prender fuego nuestro hogar".

"Idiota, paraste mi técnica, déjame moverme", se quejó Joubert.

"Ya me lo agradecerás", marca Gabo a medida que se acerca, "ahora, Dolphin, sal de ahí, sabes que mis poderes no te afectan".

"Estoy aquí", fue la respuesta de Dolphin, que se encontraba al lado de Gabo.

"Espera un segundo", Gabo dirige su mirada a Dashi, "¿quién es?".

"El nuevo, acaba de llegar".

"Ah, qué buena bienvenida le estaban dando, Joubert, ¿por qué estas peleando?".

"Parecía un rival interesante".

"Eso no es excusa, Dolphin, ¿por qué no lo detuviste?".

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?".

"¿Pascua?".

"Estaba salvando a Nupao de morir".

"No iba a morir", marca Nupao.

"¿Andy?".

"No tengo autoridad en el grupo por encima de los demás".

"No seas tan formal".

"Hey, paren ese escándalo", grita Kzhiitho saliendo de su habitación en camisón, "algunos quieren dormir", entonces nota algo extraño. Lentamente, se acerca a Dashi que sigue sin poder moverse, "sorprendente, tienes habilidades muy interesantes, y aun no han madurado completamente, este potencial es enorme".

"Bueno, ahora que estamos en paz, podrían dejarme moverme", dijo Joubert.

Una vez que las cosas se han calmado, Dolphin presenta a los miembros de La Secta a Dashi, Nupao no expresa demasiadas ganas en su saludo, y Joubert deja claro que le gustaría seguir la pelea lo más pronto posible

"Ahora con detenimiento, me he dado cuenta que realmente son los seres poderosos que he estado buscando", habla Dashi, "¿pero que se supone que hacen aquí?".

Se escucha un ruido extremadamente agudo, y rápidamente pasan un borrón muy rápido y Stella tapándose con una sabana.

"Maldicion, Sani, dame mi vestido".

"No me atrapas, no me atrapas".

El borrón pasa rápido al lado de los demás y un vestido se estrella en la cara de Gabo.

"Sobrevivir", dice este.

"Bueno, creo que podre acostumbrarme".

Continuara…


	4. 4 Primera misión

**Y así sigue esta historia, la verdad revisando el capitulo, me di cuenta que era muy ridículo y humorístico, es curioso como mis fics siempre tienden a empezar así, aunque este tenga el tinte de que ya se sabe que estos personajes no van a terminar del todo bien, ya en el próximo habrá algo de pelea, me dio como cosa por algunos de los chistes, pero he encontrado peores revisando otros fics, que me hacen pensar lo idiota que era cuando era más chico, aunque tenía un cierto ingenio, mañana si no hay problema subiré el siguiente de La Busqueda.**

"¿Y esto es entrenamiento?", pregunta Dashi no muy convencido.

"Hay que mejorar en todo", le marca Kzhiitho sonriente.

"¿Pero todos los días tendré que hacer esto?".

"Eres el nuevo, asi que tendrás que colaborar en la cocina hasta que…", Kzhiitho piensa la idea, "Andy, ¿cuánto tiempo era?".

"Hasta que llegue otro", se escucha la voz del chico.

"Exacto", remarca Kzhiitho.

"¿El estuvo hasta que yo llegué?".

"Claro que no, Andy solo estuvo cinco días porque nos intoxicamos todos menos Dolphin", la chica señala el fuego, "deja de hablar y cuida el pollo que se va a quemar".

El principio del fin capitulo 4: "Primera misión".

Dashi observa con detenimiento el interior de una de las casas que se encuentran en el lugar, esperaba algo esplendoroso, en vez de eso solo se trata de una simple construcción de madera y piedras con unas ventanas improvisadas, y sin puerta, ninguna decoración ayuda a que la cosa se vea mejor.

"¿Y?, ¿qué te parece tu nuevo hogar?", le pregunta Kzhiitho.

"Un poco chico, ¿por qué hay 3 camas?".

"Porque dormirás con Nupao y Andy".

"¿Qué?, eso sí que no".

"Eso, o en el suelo".

"¿Gabo y Joubert donde duermen?"

"Enfrente, pero ahí duerme también Dolphin, así que las camas están ocupadas".

"¿Dolphin duerme?".

"No, pero nos gusta creer que si, lo hace menos espeluznante, ¿no crees?".

"No, ¿dónde entrenamos?".

"Donde quieras, las montañas son grandes y tienes muchas cosas que hacer".

"¿No hay un Dojo de entrenamiento?".

"¿Qué es eso?".

"Olvídalo", Dashi no tiene ganas de gastarse, "¿por qué eres tú la guía?".

"Digamos simplemente que mi poder me permite en cierta manera saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de las personas".

"¿Lees la mente?".

"No exactamente, pero casi, se tus ideas principalmente, y debo decir…".

Kzhiitho se acerca a la oreja de Dashi, incomodándolo.

"…Que tienes una mente muy interesante", concluye, y se marcha dejando a Dashi solo.

"No me gusta", se enoja Stella, se encontraba limpiando el piso de adentro del comedor junto con Nupao, observando a través de los agujeros que cumplen el rol de ventanas.

"¿Perdona?", le pregunta Nupao.

"No me gusta que Kzhiitho este tanto tiempo con el nuevo".

"¿Qué tiene?".

"Es solo que él es…, bueno, es nuevo, no sé porque debería interesarse".

"¿Acaso estas celosa?".

Stella se sonroja, "¿quién?, ¿yo?, claro que no, solo digo que…".

"No tienes que mentirme, no tiene nada de malo lo que sientas".

"¿Realmente lo crees?".

"Si, no tienes que sentirte rara, cuando encuentras a esa persona especial no se puede hacer nada".

"¿Entonces no tendrías problemas en sentir eso por otro hombre?".

"¿Estas borracha?, claro que tendría problemas".

"Ah, ya me parecía que no podías seguir asi mucho tiempo, gracias igual".

"De nada, sigue tú, ya termine mi parte", y entonces Nupao se vuelve invisible.

"¿Qué?, aun no terminaste, vuelve aquí".

Dolphin llevaba desde el comienzo del día mirando el horizonte, pero entonces Gabo nota que sus ojos parpadean.

"¿Pasa algo, Dolphin?".

"Nada importante, la anciana de las profecías ha vuelto a aparecer".

"¿Qué?, ¿dónde está?", se sorprende Gabo.

"En el pueblo".

"Deberíamos bajar, siempre dice cosas importantes".

"De acuerdo, llama a todos".

"Pascua, tráelos a todos", grita Gabo, la chica asiente, y usa su telequinesis para atraer a todos los demás, Stella llega tapada con una toalla.

"¿Podrían avisar antes?", se enoja.

En el momento que al fin todos están reunidos, Dolphin comunica las novedades, muchos se alegran, pero a Joubert parece importarle poco y nada. Dashi no sabe de lo que hablan, y nota que no es el único en esas circunstancias así que pregunta.

"Claro", se da cuenta Gabo, "Andy, Sani y tu nunca la habían visto, Dolphin lo sabe mejor".

"Pero me gusta que lo cuentes tu", se entristece Sani.

"La historia no cambiara porque la cuente yo".

"La anciana de las profecías recibió su poder antes que cualquiera de nosotros", cuenta Dolphin lentamente, "fue el primer ser al que conoció El espíritu del Wu, la historia no es muy conocida, pero según la leyenda, el Espíritu la volvió inmortal y le dio el poder de ver el futuro, se recluyó en un lugar desconocido, y solo sale en raras ocasiones".

"Cuando pasa eso nosotros bajamos y nos cuenta algunas cosas de lo que pasara".

"Digamos", comenta Joubert sin ánimos.

"Que a vos no te diga lo que quieras oír no es nuestro problema, bueno, hora de ir abajo".

"¿Cómo lo haremos?", pregunta Dashi, la subida había sido dificultosa, la bajada podía serlo aun más.

"Dolphin se encarga".

"Yo no iré", comentó Dolphin, "solo los dejare, el Espíritu me quiere aquí para algo especial".

Solo hace un paso de manos y los demás llegan abajo.

"Eso sí que es rápido", comenta Dashi.

"Bien, debemos encontrarla y…", antes de que Gabo termine, Sani desaparece y vuelve trayendo una vieja horrible con ella.

"Es esta, ¿no?, estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido".

La vieja arroja sonidos guturales.

"Eh, no, tiene el pelo gris y usa un pañuelo en la cabeza".

"OK".

En un segundo aparece con otra.

"¿Esta?".

"No, no tiene que tener dientes".

"OK".

"Sani, espera…, la gente nos está mirando raro", efectivamente todo el mundo se había quedado observando a la chica súper veloz…, o a la vieja que cambiaba de forma, dependía de cómo se pensara, "em, si, somos el gran circo de…, de los delfines, y dentro de poco estaremos en su pueblo con muchos más trucos, jeje".

"Idiota", se indigna Joubert.

La gente empieza a decir, "ah, sí, de los delfines", y sigue caminando.

"Hay que ver lo tonta que es la gente para olvidar lo que no se puede explicar", marca Nupao.

"Bueno, hagamos las cosas con calma", intenta dirigir Gabo, "dividámonos y veamos en…".

"No conozco el pueblo", marca Andy.

"Yo menos", continua Dashi.

"La última vez que baje fue para ir al mercado, y esta acá al lado", dice Pascua, "honestamente no creo que Dolphin conozca también alguna otra parte, incluso siendo Dolphin".

"Bueno, sigamos juntos, presten atención a todas las ancianas".

El grupo empieza a caminar pero no parecen encontrar a nadie.

"¿Eres la anciana de las profecías?", le pregunta Sani a una anciana.

"No, creo, mi memoria no es la de antes", responde la anciana rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Y tú?", le pregunta Sani a otra.

"Soy un hombre", remarca el sujeto.

"¿Eso es un no o un sí?".

"Sani, deja de molestar", la agarra Gabo, "perdónenla, es un poco acelerada".

"¿Pero como esperas que la encuentre?, este lugar está lleno de gente arrugada".

"La Anciana se distingue porque dice cosas…, raras".

Todos cierran los ojos y escuchan.

"Esperen…," dice Pascua, "no, nada".

"Oigan, ya sé que es divertido todo esto", se enoja Joubert, "pero desde hace cinco minutos que la vieja esta balbuceando allí y nadie le hace caso".

"¿Qué?, ¿cuándo la viste?", se sorprende Gabo.

"Hace cinco minutos, ¿acaso me escuchan?".

"¿Y por qué no avisaste?".

"Desde cuando me importa la anciana".

Efectivamente, la anciana está diciendo cosas inentendibles mientras mueve los brazos.

"Honorable anciana de las profecías", saluda Gabo, "los servidores del Espíritu Del WU se encuentran aquí para escuchar tus nobles palabras", Joubert hace un ruido de desaprobación.

"OH, miren", saluda la anciana acariciando los cachetes de Gabo, que se molesta pero no dice nada, "has crecido mucho, Gabo, y veo que hay tres chicos nuevos, ¿dónde está Dolphin?".

"Estaba ocupado", dice Gabo separándose.

"Ya veo, es la primera vez en…, no sé, más de diez mil años que tiene algo que hacer".

Dashi da un respingo al escuchar el número.

"Bueno, no importa ahora, es un jovencito, o jovencita, nunca supe exactamente ese punto, y tiene derecho a divertirse, ahora bien, tengo muchas noticias para ustedes".

"Bla, bla, bla", dice Joubert.

"Un gran peligro se avecina, y antes de ello uno de ustedes pasara una prueba muy difícil, esa prueba lo cambiara por dentro, pero no debe olvidar su camino porque las cosas serán muy malas si no, los demás espérenlo, que regresara tarde o temprano, y la prueba final, los estará esperando, y sus vidas nunca serán iguales luego de eso, sobre todo la de uno, uno que seguirá un camino distinto".

"Guau, muchas gracias", se alegra Joubert, "la verdad no entendí nada".

"Joubert", lo reprende Gabo.

"Tan malhumorado como siempre, bueno, no te preocupes, tendrás que esperar, pero tu momento de diversión llegara, no te puedo decir su nombre, porque aun no ha nacido, pero ese chico, petiso, calvo y molesto te dará la pelea que siempre soñaste, espero que la disfrutes, aunque no tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo".

La anciana genera un fogonazo de luz y desaparece.

"Bueno, no es para molestar pero yo tampoco entendí nada", dice Nupao.

"¿Tendremos que hacer lo del circo de nuevo?", pregunta Sani, la gente se quedó viendo donde estaba la anciana hace unos momentos.

Pero entonces empiezan a brillar y están en la montaña de nuevo.

"Bueno, esto fue iluminador", se estira Nupao, "pero la verdad que me aburrí, ¿qué vamos a cenar hoy?".

"Quiero calamar", grita Sani.

"No puedo esperar, ese chico, lo estaré esperando", sonríe Joubert.

A la noche Dolphin se queda en el techo de su casa mientras todos duermen, la anciana aparece y se transforma en un ave gigantesca y esplendorosa.

"Ave del paraíso, buenas noches".

"Buenas noches, Dolphin, ¿me esperabas?", pregunta con voz melodiosa.

"No, se que ibas a aparecer tarde o temprano".

"Toma, es esto lo que estabas buscando".

El ave deja una piedra al lado de Dolphin.

"La piedra del alba, el primer elemento solido que existió en el planeta, gracias".

"De nada, un peligro muy grande va a llegar tarde o temprano, tu grupo tendrá que estar listo".

"Ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar todo, olvida eso".

"Siempre con ese humor, no volveré a aparecer por mil quinientos años, así que supongo que no te veré cuando vuelva".

Dolphin saluda parcamente, y el ave desaparece.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia alguien prepara su plan.

"Acabare con todos, por lo que le hiciste a mi especie, Dolphin, lo pagaras caro".

Y ríe con gran furia, mientras su único ojo, en el centro de su rostro, brilla en la oscuridad.

Continuara…


	5. 5 Sacrificio

**Bueno, volvemos a este fic, aunque quisiera actualizar, no pude por razones que se darán en el capitulo siguiente (en realidad antes tal vez las vean, será una gran sorpresa). Este capítulo ya baja un poco el humor en contraposición a la acción y aventura, es un leve pantallazo de lo que va a ser este fic realmente, y también tiene un cierto tinte oscuro, tardaran en darse las circunstancias, pero esta precuela tiene una característica que no hay que olvidar, y es que sabiendo cómo termina la historia, ya se sabe que pase lo que pase, no tendremos un final feliz aquí, pero no se preocupen, aunque el final de este capítulo sea algo tétrico, la parte linda del fic tiene mucho más todavía, disfrútenla, ya habrá tiempo para las lagrimas luego.**

"Que no", insiste Dashi mostrando el producto, "mire el precio, acá claramente dice cinco".

"Y yo digo que se lo vendo a seis", le contesta el vendedor rudamente.

El monje continúa insistiendo, pero no parece lograr nada.

"Miren quien está aquí", se escucha una voz maliciosa, "el niño prodigio".

"Jacob, tiempo sin vernos", responde Dashi secamente.

Un sujeto grandote con una cicatriz que cruza su cara lo está mirando con cara de pocos amigos, pero entonces se larga a reír.

"Siempre diciendo las cosas de manera tan divertida", y señala la cicatriz de su rostro, "por si no lo habías notado, aun tengo la cicatriz que me hiciste cuando entraste a la casa de mi jefe".

"¿Y que con eso?".

"Encima lo preguntas, hay un precio por tu cabeza, y estoy dispuesto a cobrármelo por lo que me hiciste, y ya que tu viaje a la montaña no tuvo éxito, me parece que no será tan difícil".

"¿Quién dijo que mi viaje a la montaña no fue exitoso?".

Nupao atraviesa un muro y aparece ahí.

"Dashi, ¿cómo vas con el tema de la fruta?", entonces nota al interlocutor de Dashi, "ah, hola, ¿eres un amigo suyo?".

Jacob se queda boquiabierto, y comienza a gritar como una niña mientras se va corriendo.

"Si, era un viejo amigo", Dashi gira hacia el vendedor, "¿cuánto estaba la fruta?".

El sujeto traga saliva, "para…, para usted es gratis señor".

"Muchas gracias".

A lo lejos se escucha una explosión, llamando la atención de todos.

El principio del fin capitulo 5: "Sacrificio".

"Algo se está prendiendo fuego", marca Nupao.

"Tenemos que ir, puede deberse a algo grave".

Cuando llegan notan un gigantesco incendio cubriendo gran parte de las casas.

"Nupao, metete y saca a la gente encerrada", le grita Dashi a su compañero.

"Pero es imposible pasar".

"Puedes hacerte intangible".

"Ah, cierto", Nupao ingresa corriendo a una de las casas, se escucha un grito suyo, "idiota, para tocar a la gente debo hacerme tangible, me quemare y no salvare a nadie".

"Bueno, no sé, si estuviera Joubert aquí esto sería fácil, podría invocar agua", Dashi se esfuerza a pensar, debe haber alguna forma de traer agua, alguna.

Como si fuera una respuesta, una enorme cantidad de agua sale de la tierra y apaga el fuego. Nupao corre los escombros, liberando a los encerrados.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?".

"No tengo la menor idea, moví las manos y bueno, pasó eso".

Pese a los intentos del monje de repetir el suceso, no lo logra.

"Sera mejor que nos movamos, la gente nos está mirando, además, dejamos a Pascua sola en el mercado".

Cuando regresan se encuentran a la chica sin muchos ánimos, "que ganas de hacerme perder el tiempo, ¿qué paso?

"Hubo un incendio y lo detuvimos", cuenta Dashi.

"¿Y saben que lo causó?", ambos se miran, y se dan cuenta que no tenían la menor idea, "que idiotas, ¿ni siquiera intentaron averiguarlo?".

"Hey, no hubo tiempo para preguntas", se queja Nupao, "no debe haber sido nada".

"Te equivocas, Nupao, si fue algo, y es un problema muy grave", se escucha la voz seca de Dolphin.

"Dolphin, ¿dónde estás?", pregunta Nupao.

"Hablo desde la montaña".

"¿Desde cuándo hace eso?", pregunta Dashi.

"Supongo que desde siempre", responde Pascua no muy sorprendida, "solo que nunca lo había hecho antes".

"Dolphin, explica la situación", habla Nupao seriamente.

"El que causo el incendio fue un Ciclope".

"¿Un qué?".

"Es una raza de seres de un solo ojo muy poderosos, causaron gran destrucción hace unos años, y me deshice de todos, pero parece que me equivoqué, hay uno con vida, el resto del equipo será enviado, yo no podre ir".

"De acuerdo", Nupao se prepara para dar las ordenes, "Pascua, da la vuelta al pueblo con tus poderes, vamos a buscar a ese ciclo lo que sea".

De todas formas, Dashi no tarda mucho en verlo a lo lejos, y Nupao no puede evitar maldecir en voz alta

Una persona de un solo ojo y color azul, gordo y más enorme que un edificio, está devastando todo con un rayo que sale de su único globo ocular.

"Maldición, mide como…, no sé, como una montaña", dice Pascua.

"No importa, tenemos que detenerle o destruirá el pueblo, Pascua, quédate aquí y atácalo desde lejos, Dashi y yo nos acercaremos".

"¿Por qué?".

"¿Puedes atacar de mucha distancia?".

"No, pero…, podría intentarlo".

"Cállate, tonto, y respeta el plan".

"¿Dónde está?", grita la bestia, "tráiganme a Dolphin, el debe pagar por lo que hizo".

"Se ve fuerte", marca Dashi.

"Si", le contesta sudoroso Nupao.

"¿Por qué sudas?, ¿tienes miedo?".

"¿Qué?, no, para nada, es por el incendio".

"Si estabas intangible".

"Bueno, sí, pero no soy inmune al calor, no lo entiendo bien, no me quemo, pero siento un dolor extraño, y me continua, pero no te preocupes, no es nada, se me pasara".

"Si tu lo dices".

Varias piedras son levantadas por Pascua y empiezan a golpear al Ciclope que se pone extremadamente agresivo.

"Dolphin, ¿eres tú?, sal de donde estés o matare a todos".

"Lo siento, pero él no está disponible", Nupao salta y le golpea el pecho, el máximo lugar donde llega.

"Me haces cosquillas", se divierte la criatura.

"Veamos si esto te hace cosquillas", Dashi carga energía, esta va por todo el cuerpo del Ciclope. Pero su enemigo no se inmuta, y comienza a pisotear el suelo con fuerza, haciendo temblar todo.

"Bueno, tú lo quisiste", Nupao mete su mano con su poder adentro de una de las piernas del Ciclope y la materializa dentro, por primera vez una mueca de dolor cubre el rostro de la bestia, "bien, parece que por dentro no eres tan fuerte".

El ciclope empieza a cojear por la pierna donde golpeo Nupao. Entonces, lanza un rayo que explota y se divide en miles de partes. Nupao lo esquiva con dificultad y se hace invisible.

"Aun puedo verte, pulga inútil".

El ciclope pega una patada y Nupao la recibe de lleno, estrellándose contra una roca, a continuación, lanza un nuevo rayo, pero este es frenado por una piedra de Pascua. Dashi corre a socorrer a su compañero caído.

"Este tipo es fuerte", dice este, "y parece que ya se regeneró su pierna".

En ese momento llegan los demás, menos Dolphin. El ver a Nupao herido afecta a Andy, que sale volando a gran velocidad y golpea con toda su furia haciendo que el Ciclope retroceda, pero este lanza su rayo, impactándole directo y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Gabo, haz algo", grita Sani.

"Lo intento, pero mi poder parece no funcionar con él".

Joubert sale propulsado y levanta una gran cantidad de tierra, pero la misma se deshace por el rayo de su enemigo.

"Sani", grita este, "saca a Andy de aquí, no sé si podre soportar esto por más tiempo".

Stella se suma y usa su grito sónico, pero el Ciclope ni se inmuta.

Mientras eso sucede Kzhiitho va a donde están Dashi y Nupao.

"¿Se encuentran bien?".

"Yo sí, pero Nupao no sé".

"Estoy bien, no necesito tu compasión".

"Nupao, estas herido", le marca Kzhiitho.

"Pero ese tipo los va a matar a todos".

"Sé que esta difícil, solo tenemos que encontrar la manera, si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta su cabeza, pero ese maldito rayo, además su cráneo debe ser muy grueso".

"No tiene huesos, lo sentí, simplemente su piel es muy gruesa, si llegara a la cabeza podría atravesarla y dañar su cerebro".

"Pero el rayo…", marca Dashi.

"Puedo hacerme intangible, ¿lo recuerdas?".

"Si, pero me dijiste que el calor…".

"¿Qué importa lo que dije?, lánzame contra él", Dashi intenta negarse, "mira, eres un idiota, y ambos lo sabemos, pero al menos tienes que darte cuenta de que esta es la única opción, arrójame contra él ahora".

Sani no para de golpear con toda su furia y su velocidad pero ni siquiera le hace cosquillas a su enemigo.

"Esto no puede ser, me estoy cansando".

"Yo casi no tengo energía", se queja Joubert, "no podemos hacer nada".

"Idiotas, denme a Dolphin, ahora".

El Ciclope ve a Nupao que cae desde el cielo.

"Idiota, te rostizare".

El rayo da directo, pero Nupao está usando su intangibilidad.

"Toma esto".

Nupao cae en el ojo y lo atraviesa, materializa su mano, y el Ciclope cae, sin un grito de dolor, sin siquiera reaccionar al hecho, solo cae.

Todos corren a felicitar a su compañero, pero Pascua es la primera en darse cuenta que algo no está bien.

"No se preocupe, solo…, no me estoy sintiendo bien".

"Nupao, estas desapareciendo", grita Pascua.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué está pasando?", grita el susodicho al darse cuenta, sus compañeros se desesperan, Pascua grita su nombre, "bueno, ¿quién diría que todo terminaría asi?, adiós, los voy a extrañar".

El cuerpo de Nupao empieza a brillar, y se produce una gran explosión.

Continuara…


	6. 6 Funeral

**Híper capitulo de transición, para preparar las cosas para el gran clímax de esta primera temporada, no mucho más para comentar, solo que si es posible, lean "La Búsqueda", ya verán porque.**

Luego de la explosión, solo quedó humo flotando en el aire, y cuando se difuminó, Nupao ya no se encontraba allí. Desesperada, Pascua usó su telequinesis para remover la tierra, Dashi intentó detenerla.

"El tiene que estar aquí", gritó la chica, "no puede ser, tal vez perdió el control de sus poderes y se hundió".

"Pascua, el…", Dashi tenía dificultades para decir las palabras, "murió, el calor del rayo le hacía daño, solo que no lo había dicho antes".

"No puede ser", el rostro de Pascua se ve alterado por la ira, "maldito tonto, ¿por qué lo dejaste hacer eso?", con sus poderes junta un montón de tierra alrededor del cuello de Dashi y comienza a apretar, sin deseos de frenarse.

"Pascua, espera", Joubert la toma del hombro, "Nupao se sacrifico por nosotros, nos salvó, no debemos manchar su nombre de esta manera".

"Déjala Joubert", grita Dashi con dificultad, "¿quieres matarme?, hazlo, aunque no se qué obtendrás con eso".

La expresión de Pascua continua agresiva solo unos instantes, finalmente cae arrodillada, y las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos mientras su compañero es liberado, "no, no puedo hacerlo".

Es en ese punto que todos recién empiezan a comprender lo que ha pasado.

"Tendríamos…, tendríamos que hacerle un funeral, ¿no les parece?", dice Dashi finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

El principio del fin capitulo 6: "Funeral".

Una tumba dice:

"Nupao, gracias a él, muchas personas podrán ver la luz que le fue negada muy pronto".

"No lo conocí mucho", comenta Dashi con tristeza, "así que supongo que uno de ustedes debería decir unas palabras".

"Andy", lo llama Stella, "deberías hacerlo tú, lo conocías más".

"No, el no está muerto", niega el chico.

"Andy, tienes que aceptarlo".

"No, el no está muerto, no puede estarlo, la anciana nos hubiera avisado".

"Se pudo haber equivocado", marca Dashi.

"No, si Nupao dijo que era infalible, entonces tenía razón".

Andy comienza a flotar, Joubert intenta detenerlo, pero los ojos del chico brillan y todos salen expulsados hacia atrás por las ondas expansivas.

"Andy", lo llama su voz interna, "ellos tienen la culpa, haz que cumplan el mismo destino".

"No, Nupao no está muerto, y lo voy a encontrar", dice Andy, y se marcha a gran velocidad.

"¿A quién le dijo eso?", pregunta Dashi levantándose con dificultad.

"Una larga historia", marca Joubert, "convendría dejarla para otro momento, necesita tiempo nada más".

"Puede que tenga razón", indica Kzhiitho, sorprendiendo a todos, "normalmente cuando alguien muere yo siento como su mente se apaga, esta vez no sentí eso, solo su mente se fue".

"Eso nunca había pasado", contesta Gabo.

"Lo sé, por eso es muy extraño".

"¿Pudo haberse quedado permanentemente como un fantasma?", pregunta Dashi.

"No, aun podía sentir su mente cuando usaba sus poderes, esto es extraño".

"¿Podríamos hablar luego de esto?", interrumpe Sani, "Pascua está muy mal".

Todos asienten y comienzan el viaje de nuevo a casa, como Pascua no está capacitada para usar sus habilidades, Joubert logra con gran esfuerzo formar una lomada lisa hasta la cumbre moviendo la tierra de la montaña, el camino es largo, y solo el silencio los acompaña.

Al instante de llegar, Gabo nota algo extraño, y le indica a Sani que registre el lugar, solo unos segundos después, la chica vuelve.

"No está".

"¿Qué no está?", pregunta Dashi.

"Maldición", se enoja Gabo, "es la primera vez, pero Dolphin ha desaparecido".

La sorpresa vuelve a todos en ese momento.

"Bueno, no se preocupen", se tranquiliza Kzhiitho, "en la situación en la que estamos yo quedo a cargo como tercera al mando".

"Encontre una nota para ti", Sani le extiende un papel, se encuentra escrito por Dolphin, el horror cubre el rostro de la chica al leerlo.

Gabo toma la nota y también se queda paralizado.

"Seguro Dolphin se veía venir que Nupao iba a morir y lo anotó en la carta", se queja Joubert, "siempre hace esas cosas, no veo que tanto se sorprenden".

Kzhiitho niega con la cabeza, y lee la carta con dificultad, "Kzhiitho, debido a mi ausencia por razones que no debo revelarles, y a que Nupao se encuentra claramente incapacitado, quedaras a cargo, debo avisarte que hay un peligro que se avecina…".

"¿Qué peligro?", pregunta Dashi.

"El ciclope…, no estaba solo, hay mas, estaban ocultos y usaron a este soldado menor, para ver a lo que se enfrentaban, no tienen miedo de nosotros, y bajaran en cuatro días al pueblo".

"Demonios", se queja Joubert, "y encima Dolphin se fue, no podremos hacerles frente, uno solo nos superaba en poder, y resulta que era débil en comparación con los demás".

"Puede haber una solución, Dolphin nos da permiso de revisar los pergaminos sagrados, ahí está la información acerca de esta especie".

Después de una larga búsqueda, la chica logra acceder a la información en cuestión.

"Según el pergamino, hace miles de años, un humano entregó uno de sus ojos a un demonio, a cambio de poder para él y toda su descendencia, y asi fue como surgió esta especie".

"Gracias", dice Joubert sarcásticamente, "pero eso no nos ayuda en nada".

"Espera, según lo que dice aquí, el rango de visión que posee es bajo al portar un solo ojo".

"Eso explica porque no acertaba casi nunca", dice Dashi.

"Y hay una manera de vencerlos, si se coloca una fuente de luz extremadamente grande, su ojo quedara inutilizado y perderá todas sus capacidades especiales".

"¿Qué tan fuerte debe ser?", pregunta Gabo con curiosidad.

"Más que la luz del sol".

"No es posible encontrar algo así", se queja Dashi.

"Si la hay", lo interrumpe Gabo, "en el centro de la tierra hay un elemento que puede generar esa cantidad de luz".

"¿Y cómo llegamos?".

"Hay un espadachín en algún lugar del mundo, que posee un fragmento de ese elemento, pero es muy lejos de aquí".

"Entonces ya está hecho, separémonos y movámonos de una vez", se apura Joubert. Kzhiitho es quien dará las órdenes.

"Dashi, tu, Pascua y Gabo, vayan a buscar el elemento".

"¿Por qué de esa manera?", se queja Dashi.

"Pascua es la única manera que tienen de movilizarse, y Gabo es el único que conoce el lugar, o sabe dónde queda, y además sus poderes son inútiles con los Ciclopes".

"¿Y yo?".

"Bueno, tampoco ayudas mucho en la batalla".

"Gracias", responde sarcásticamente Dashi.

"El resto vendrá conmigo e intentaremos detener a los Ciclopes antes de que bajen".

"Quiero ir con Gabo", se queja Sani.

"Que no, te quedaras conmigo".

La chica responde con una queja muda.

Los chicos bajan de la montaña con los poderes de Pascua, preparados para lo que se acerca, mientras, en otro tiempo y lugar, sucede una explosión.

Nupao tose horriblemente, "¿dónde estoy?, ¿será esto el infierno?".

"No", le marca un curioso sujeto de pelo azul picudo, y ropa desgarbada, "pero si no me explicas quien eres, tal vez lo sea, hace poco hubo una estampida, y algo la causó, reza por qué no hayas sido tú".

Continuara…


	7. 7 El espadachín misterioso

**En este capítulo se presenta a un personaje que seguramente muchos conocen de la serie, o no, no salió tanto la verdad. Fuera de eso siguen siendo preparativos, en el próximo comienza la batalla.**

"¿Sabías algo?", comenta Dashi.

"¿Qué?", le responde Gabo sin ganas.

"Tengo tres cosas para decirte, me muero de frio, tengo hambre, y definitivamente era para el otro lado".

"¿Acaso tú sabes el camino?".

"No, pero al menos no hago como que si lo supiera".

Gabo se aguanta el enojo, pero entonces Pascua llama la atención de los dos.

Llevaban bastante tiempo en lo alto de unas montañas heladas, usando plataformas de tierra levantadas por los poderes de Pascua para movilizarse, a la mañana siguiente el plazo de los Ciclopes terminaría, y lo único que habían visto eran enormes picos de tierra y nieve. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ya que una gigantesca fortaleza se erguía ante ellos, pero no parecía un bello lugar.

El principio del fin capitulo 7: "El espadachín misterioso".

El lugar se veía mucho más enorme de lo que parecía a lo lejos, y tenía una gigantesca puerta con una cara endemoniada labrada. No se veía muy amistosa.

"¿Es aquí?", pregunta Dashi.

"No lo sé", responde Gabo con cierta seguridad que no parece muy convincente.

"¿Pero no viniste antes?", se enoja Dashi.

"No, nunca vamos tan lejos, tenía entendido que era por aquí, así que debería ser este lugar".

"¿Tocamos la puerta?".

"No sé, debo admitir que es algo intimidante".

"Seguro habrá una ventana en algún lado por la que podamos meternos".

Pascua levanta las manos y la puerta se parte en dos, ambos la observan con temor.

"¿Qué?, se tardaban demasiado, vamos".

Pascua camina hacia adentro rápidamente, y los muchachos la siguen con cierta dificultad.

"Aun no supera lo de Nupao", marca Gabo.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta sola de que estar triste no soluciona nada".

El lugar era impresionante, una gigantesca construcción llena de pilares de roca, pero ni una sola ventana, por lo que al caminar mucho por los pasillos monótonos, la oscuridad empezaba a dominar todo.

"No veo nada", se quejó Dashi, "tendría que haber venido Joubert".

"En caso de ataque enemigo es una de nuestras principales bases, no nos serviría acá para nada además de prender un fueguito".

"Solo decía, deja de ser tan serio".

Finalmente se llega al punto en que ya nada de luz llega de la lejana puerta, y la oscuridad lo domina todo.

"¿Quién podría vivir aquí?", se queja Gabo, y llama a su compañera, está en respuesta destroza una de las paredes, abriéndola al exterior, y logrando que una gran cantidad de luz ingrese al lugar, "te has excedido, solo te iba a pedir que hicieras un pequeño agujero".

"Es lo mismo, creo que este lugar está abandonado".

Dashi vio algo atrás de la chica, y dio un grito de alerta, pero ya era tarde, un hombre portando una espada estaba atrás de ella, Pascua saltó pero el espadachín le hizo un tajo en el pecho, aunque no era muy profundo salía bastante sangre.

Al instante el espadachín se movió tan rápido que parecía desaparecer y se metió en la oscuridad causada por la gran cantidad de pilares. Su voz resonaba, fría y vieja, de entre las paredes.

"¿Cómo osan entrar en mi hogar?, está prohibido el paso a cualquiera".

"Venimos en nombre de La Secta", se presentó Gabo.

"El único que tiene permitido estar aquí es Dolphin, márchense".

"No me dejas otra opción".

Gabo para el tiempo alrededor y comienza a caminar, pero no encuentra al espadachín por ningún lado.

"Pascua, ¿puedes oírme?", grita, pero la chica no responde.

"Esta inconsciente", habla Dashi, "tendremos que curarla rápido".

"No esperaba algo por el estilo, Dashi, tendrás que dejarla por ahora, no puedo rastrear al espadachín bien mientras me concentro en usar mi poder, búscalo tú".

"¿No quedare paralizado?".

"Si estuvieras realmente paralizado, no podrías hablar conmigo, podrás mover tu cuerpo libremente, aunque no estoy seguro de que haya funcionado con él, tal vez calculé mal la extensión de la burbuja de tiempo".

Dashi ingresa en la oscuridad que se encuentra en las regiones más alejadas de donde estaban sus compañeros, no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que no puede encontrar nada en esa situación, y llama a su compañero, pero no oye respuesta, hasta que otra voz llega a sus oídos.

"¿Quién eres tú?, no pareces de La Secta".

"Colaboro con ellos nada más".

El espadachín aparece atrás de Dashi, pese a la oscuridad puede verlo, tiene los ojos vendados. Lanza un espadazo, Dashi logra esquivarlo pero le queda un tajo a la altura del brazo.

"¿Cómo puedes ver?".

"No es necesario verte para enfrentarme a ti".

El espadachín vuelve a hacer lo mismo, solo que esta vez el tajo es más profundo y Dashi sangra un poco.

"Mira, solo queremos el mineral que brilla intensamente, sino mi pueblo, tal vez el mundo entero, sea destruido".

"¿Por qué debería creer en ti?, vienes aquí, rompes mi puerta y parte de mi hogar, eso no genera confianza".

"No sé como explicárselo, pero por favor, le pido perdón, confíe en mí".

El espadachín clava su espada en el abdomen de Dashi, este sangra en grandes cantidades, el dolor no hace más que generarle una gran furia, y mueve las manos, juntando una gran cantidad de agua que inunda el lugar devastándolo todo.

Los muros se rompen y la luz ilumina todo nuevamente, Dashi ve al espadachín tirado en el suelo.

"Si yo fuera el malo, te mataría ahora, pero no lo hare".

Sin embargo, al terminar de decir eso, Dashi se desmaya.

Cuando abre los ojos ve a Gabo y al espadachín sentados en una mesa, intenta levantarse, pero tiene un dolor enorme en el estomago.

"No te muevas", le dice el Espadachín tomando un sorbo de té, "la herida es profunda, pero sanara, también tú amiga, pero sí que les hacía falta dormir".

"No podemos esperar, los Ciclopes…".

"No te preocupes Dashi, tenemos tiempo de sobra, podremos llegar pasado mañana".

"Pero…".

"No podemos apurarlo más, o ustedes no sanaran, toma un poco de sopa, te hará bien".

Dashi asiente, y acepta el cuenco que le ofrecen.

"El espadachín vio que eres un gran guerrero, y decidió entregarnos la piedra".

"Solo tuve suerte, el es mucho más fuerte que yo".

"Solo tuve la ventaja de la oscuridad", marca el guerrero.

"Si, pero podrías haber peleado sin la venda también".

"No cambia nada, soy ciego", Dashi se sorprende, "es una desventaja causada por la roca, cometí muchos errores en mi pasado por poder, y él me la entregó".

"¿Quién?".

"Alguien que esperemos nunca venga a la tierra de nuevo. No saquen la roca de la caja salvo para usarla, y no la vean directamente jamás, sino su luz los cegaría tanto como a mí".

Al día siguiente, con Pascua ya recuperada, y Dashi relativamente bien, emprenden el viaje.

"Tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día", saluda el espadachín, ingresando a su diezmado hogar, mientras los demás se alejan.

"Debemos apurarnos", dice Dashi.

"Si, hoy es el día".

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del pueblo donde se encuentra su hogar, Kzhiitho, Joubert, Sani y Stella esperan lo peor, esta será la más grande batalla que han luchado hasta ahora. Al principio no sucede nada, pero lentamente, gigantescas figuras aparecen en el horizonte, cada vez más grandes, eran seis. Dos eran mucho más grandes que él del otro día, uno de color escarlata, y el otro verde, había una mujer, roja como la sangre, dos del mismo tamaño que el anterior, de los cuales uno era marrón y el otro violeta, y finalmente uno enorme, de color rojo, pero pequeño en comparación a los demás. Todos con escasa vestimenta, como taparrabos, cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Y los gigantescos y únicos ojos en el centro de sus desproporcionados y horribles rostros.

"ATAQUEN", grita Kzhiitho.

Y así comienza.

Continuara…


	8. 8 Batalla con un ojo

**Bueno, si todo sale bien los exámenes han terminado por este año, y al fin puedo ponerme las pilas para avanzar con esto, que solo restan tres capítulos (contando este) para cerrar la trama. Este capítulo fue uno de los que más me gusto escribir (en general, de toda esta primera parte, estos últimos tres capítulos son los que más me gustaron), y eso se debe a que me encanta escribir peleas, y si vamos al caso, desde lo de Mala Mala Yong contra Dolphin de mi otro fic, que para Duelo Xiaolin no escribía alguna pelea grande, había algunas cosas chicas, como la pelea contra el anterior Ciclope, lo que sucede en Amigos por siempre (debo admitir que me gusto mucho la de Raimundo con la Brigada Heylin), o lo de Nupao y Tebigong en La Búsqueda, pero peleas de en serio, bien poderosas y demás, realmente no escribí ninguna hasta que hice esta, por eso fue un buen tiempo, además no sé cómo diablos hice pero sentí que la pelea me quedo sincronizada de una forma entretenida, aunque bueno, eso también depende de cada uno. Veré si puedo encontrar tiempo para leer algo también estos días, que tengo mucho encima.**

**Eso sí, que feo que es el título.**

Uno de los dos ciclopes más grandes, el de color escarlata, se encontraba mirando al grupo de Kzhiitho.

"Supongo que hablo en base a los miembros restantes de mi especie, que no tenemos interés en combatir contra ustedes, solo queremos a Dolphin".

"Y yo hablo por todo mi grupo, de que no entregaremos a uno de nuestros compañeros".

"Ya veo, deberían saber que ni mis hermanos, ni mi mujer, ni mi hijo, tenemos ningún interés en combatir, pero es la única opción, aniquilaremos a cada persona del pueblo hasta que Dolphin aparezca".

Joubert se movió a gran velocidad e hizo un tajo en el brazo del Ciclope con su guadaña.

"No los vamos a dejar".

El principio del fin capitulo 8: "Batalla con un ojo".

"Joubert, idiota, no dije que empecemos el ataque", le recrimina Kzhiitho a su compañero.

"Vamos, jefa, no seas tonta, al menos así será más rápido".

"¿Pero y si te interceptaban?".

"¿A mí?, seguro estas bromeando".

"Eres un agrandado de…".

Los ciclopes lanzaron sus rayos carbonizando el lugar donde estaba Joubert, pero este fue salvado por Sani.

"No necesitaba tu ayuda".

A la orden de Kzhiitho, Stella lanza su grito sónico, dándole de lleno al Ciclope marrón, pero el verde se movió y pegó una patada que levantó una avalancha de rocas. Joubert usó sus poderes para detenerla en el aire.

El Ciclope violeta dio un salto, destrozando las rocas que Joubert mantenía en el aire, pero ya los miembros de La Secta habían abandonado el lugar, "¿realmente esperan vencernos?, humanos tontos, no tienen posibilidades".

De repente un destello de luz pasó y el Ciclope perdió uno de sus brazos.

"¿Joubert, tú hiciste eso?", se sorprende Kzhiitho.

"No solo entrene en estos días", responde el susodicho mientras la sangre cubre su guadaña, "obtuve algo mas, cuida que no se acerquen a Stella. Sani y yo nos encargaremos".

Joubert salió a toda velocidad para rebanar al Ciclope verde, pero cuando le dio de lleno con su guadaña no pudo ni rajarle la piel.

"¿Qué significa esto?".

"No soy como mi hermano".

De una patada, el Ciclope mandó a Joubert a través de varias casas. Luego empezaron a lanzar rayos hacia Sani pero esta era demasiado rápida.

"Solo están haciendo tiempo para que no lleguemos al pueblo", gritó el Ciclope principal, "que algunos avancen".

El Ciclope marrón empezó a caminar, pero Sani le puso unas sogas en los pies que causaron que se cayera. La chica comenzó a reírse, pero el ciclope violeta, que seguía sangrando, logró agarrarla con su única mano.

"Te tengo, niña tonta".

Su ojo se preparaba para disparar, pero Joubert llegó y le cortó la cabeza limpiamente, sin embargo, estaba muy cansado.

"No crean que les di todo lo que tengo aun", se jactó de todas formas.

Stella ya había vuelto a lanzar gritos sónicos, pero la mayoría del tiempo no podía hacer nada más que escapar de los pisotones y los rayos de la Ciclope femenina.

El más pequeño de los Ciclopes, pese a su gran tamaño, no era más que un bebe, y a duras penas comprendía lo que estaba pasando, por lo que se quedaba al margen.

Mientras, a varios kilómetros de allí.

"Pascua, ¿no puedes ir más rápido?", se enojaba Dashi.

"Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, pero esto es muy complicado, aun estamos lejos".

"Tendríamos que haber salido antes".

"No podíamos, estabas herido, ni siquiera sé si es bueno que vengas ahora con nosotros, pero no podíamos dejarte allí", intervino Gabo.

"Igual, tenemos que salvarlos, no importo tanto yo, ya me dijiste que era un inútil".

"No lo eres, solo que tú poder no ha despertado totalmente aun, pero lo hará dentro de poco".

La batalla seguía en la zona cercana al pueblo, Joubert había intentado usar su guadaña varias veces, pero esta no hacia efecto en ninguno de los dos ciclopes más grandes, y los tres restantes se mantenían a resguardo.

Como resultado, el muchacho a duras penas se mantenía en pie, y tenía varias costillas rotas de los golpes que no había podido esquivar, a Stella le dolía todo el cuerpo y sus gritos no parecían generar ningún efecto, Kzhiitho no podía hacer mucho más que dar algunos golpes, corriendo un gran riesgo en el proceso.

Sani se esforzaba al máximo y había logrado lastimar varias veces a los Ciclopes, pero no había hecho un gran cambio para la situación y se estaba cansando.

"¿Es que nunca van a caer?".

En eso un grupo de personas del pueblo que había escuchado lo que pasaba llegaron, y empezaron a arrojar flechas incendiarias sobre los Ciclopes, sin efecto.

"Aléjense, solo perderán sus vidas", les gritaba Kzhiitho.

Un hombre se le acerca, "señorita, ¿qué son estas cosas?".

"Eso no viene al caso, deben salir todos de aquí, es peligroso".

"Lo siento, pero es nuestro pueblo y no nos rendiremos sin pelear".

El hombre sacó un simple bastón y empezó a correr, al estar cerca del Ciclope principal, comenzó a pegarle.

Este lo miro con cara divertida, levantó el pie, y lo pisó.

Todas las personas empezaron a ser quemadas por los Ciclopes, que lanzaban sus rayos, los miembros de la Secta intentaban detenerlos, pero los mantenían a raya.

Sani estuvo a punto de llegar a uno de ellos, pero recibió una patada con fuerza que le quebró varios huesos.

"No pueden detenernos, tendrían que habernos entregado a Dolphin a la primera, hubiéramos matado de todas formas a cada uno de estos patéticos humanos, pero al menos lo hubiéramos hecho más rápido".

La chica dio un grito, y al saltar golpeó con todas sus fuerzas que corrió al Ciclope, arrojándolo hacia atrás, y causando que escupiera sangre.

"Maldita, eso dolió".

Sani había gastado todas sus fuerzas para ese movimiento, el Ciclope la pateó y se preparaba para pisarla, sin que la chica pudiera hacer nada.

Joubert intentó ir hacia ella pero un golpe del Ciclope marrón lo estrelló contra el suelo.

El Ciclope bajó el pie directo para aplastar a Sani, pero algo lo frenó.

La chica sonrió pese al dolor, "Andy, volviste".

El chico, frenando el pie del Ciclope con las manos desnudas, con una gran fuerza lo levantó y lo arrojó por los aires.

"No lo entiendo, tú no deberías hacerme anda", dijo el Ciclope que seguía en el aire.

Sin decir una palabra, Andy salió volando y golpeó desde arriba a su rival, hasta estrellarlo en el piso, donde comenzó a darle golpe tras golpe, haciendo retumbar todo a su alrededor.

Su enemigo lanzó su rayo dándole de lleno, pero el chico seguía firme.

"No voy a perder".

Levanto su mano y generó una onda sísmica poderosísima que hizo tambalear al Ciclope, que había logrado levantarse, luego otra, y otra, y otra, hasta que finalmente el Ciclope sangrando en grandes cantidades, cayó al suelo muerto.

Andy estaba muy cansado por el esfuerzo, pero seguía furioso, "Ciclopes, no me importa lo que Dolphin les hizo en el pasado, pero ustedes mataron a mi maestro Nupao, aunque me cueste la vida, me llevare a todos conmigo".

Los ciclopes miraron a Andy y a su compañero muerto, mientras Dashi y los demás no llegaran, esta pelea no estará asegurada, lo peor empieza ahora.

Continuara…


	9. 9 El regreso

**Volvemos al ruedo después de un tiempo muy largo, para los últimos dos capítulos de esta etapa, con los cuales cerrare este año, la próxima esperare un poco, el tema es que no recuerdo exactamente en qué momento se publicó con respecto a La Búsqueda, ya que este fic tuvo un párate entre etapas, y el otro no, así que ni idea, XD.**

**Lo más molesto de todo es que en el original, en script, los ciclopes tenían números, re groncho, así que se los saque, por eso tuve que editar ambos capítulos juntos para saber bien de quien estaba hablando en todo momento.**

El líder de los Ciclopes miró a Andy con detenimiento, "un guerrero notable, mi hermano era casi el más fuerte de nosotros, y lo venciste".

El chico no respondió, simplemente golpeó con toda su fuerza al Ciclope, enviándolo hacia atrás.

"Pero como dije, no era el más fuerte", siguió hablando este a medida que se levantaba.

Como siguiendo las palabras de su líder, la mujer del grupo alargó sus uñas mágicamente, amarrando a Andy.

"También tienen poderes", se sorprendió Kzhiitho.

El principio del fin capitulo 9: "El regreso".

La Ciclope ejercía presión sobre su oponente, que a duras penas podía resistirlo.

"Mi esposa Shayera tiene ciertas capacidades especiales", habló el líder del grupo, "es algo común en hembras de nuestra especie, aunque lamentablemente son muy raras".

Andy intentó romper las uñas, pero estas eran muy resistentes. Joubert llegó y las cortó con su guadaña, pero luego empezó a caer, su compañero logró levantar vuelo y salvarlo.

"Gracias por salvarme, ¿te encuentras bien?".

"Solo unas cuantas heridas", se jactó Joubert, aunque le costaba respirar, "unas cuantas cientas, pero viviré…, supongo".

"Stella, continua con tus gritos", ordenó Kzhiitho, la chica lo hizo, pero al impactar contra el Ciclope marrón, solo lo enfureció, causando que fuera a atacarlos, pese a que Andy se preparó para detenerlo, Shayera volvió a usar sus uñas, que como tentáculos, lo perseguían a donde quiera que fuera.

Los intentos de frenar al Ciclope por parte de Kzhiitho, Sani y Stella, no parecían dar resultado en gran parte debido al estando en que se encontraban. Joubert intentó ir hacia ellas, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, aun con su debilidad Joubert se movió hacia los Ciclopes, y pasó a su lado apuntando a uno de ellos con su guadaña, al más pequeño.

Como era de esperar, esa circunstancia hizo perder la concentración a Shayera, lo que le permitió a Andy dejarla en el piso, los demás a duras penas pudieron reaccionar, mucho menos el pequeño, que aun no comprendía la destrucción y el odio que corría por sus padres, y solo atinó a arrojar un rayo, que aunque poderoso, para Joubert esquivarlo fue sencillo.

El chico solo tuvo que levantar un poco de tierra para que la bestia cayera por el pozo como si fuera un precipicio.

"Admito que no fue lo mejor, ¿pero aun después de eso van a seguir peleando?".

Nadie se movió por unos segundos.

De repente, Shayera tuvo un ataque de ira terrible, sus cabellos se levantaron con fuerza y empezaron a arrancar pedazos de tierra, sus uñas rebanaban todo a distancia, su ojo lanzaba rayos que carbonizaban cualquier cosa.

La Secta a duras penas pudo escapar, y entonces pasó lo que menos querían.

Un rayo quemó una casa…, el pueblo había sido atacado.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando", se entristeció Kzhiitho.

"Tú tuviste la culpa", grito la Ciclope apuntando a Joubert, "ustedes y toda la maldita humanidad tienen la culpa, y lo pagaran todos".

Shayera lanzó todos sus poderes contra su enemigo arrojándolo del precipicio también, pero algo lo detuvo en el aire.

"¿Pascua?".

"Eres lo más parecido a un cadáver con vida que he visto", le contestó la chica.

"Encima es la segunda vez que me salvan este día, no tengo una buena racha, ¿trajeron la roca al menos?".

"Si, Dashi y Gabo están arriba con ella".

Shayera seguía como loca arrojando rayos para todos lados, desconociendo lo que había pasado, incluso sus compañeros tenían que cubrirse ante ella. De repente, se produjo un destello, y la mujer cerró su ojo. Cuando lo abrió de nuevo se encontraba completamente blanco. Todos sus intentos de usar alguno de sus poderes resultaban en la nada, y comenzó a desesperarse más que antes.

"¿Qué fue eso?", se sorprendió Kzhiitho, pero Gabo y Dashi ya llegaron, y así supo la respuesta.

Sani no tardó nada en tirarse encima de Gabo.

"¿Yo no tengo un recibimiento?", preguntó Dashi.

"Ya tendrás tus agradecimientos, guapo", le contestó Kzhiitho con rudeza, "¿pero podríamos preocuparnos de lo que pasa ahora primero?".

Mientras eso pasaba, Pascua había comenzado a bombardear con rocas a los Ciclopes restantes.

"Qué bueno", se alegró Sani, "vino Pascua también".

"Me empiezo a sentir odiado", marcó Dashi.

"Demonios, jefe, ¿qué hacemos?", intentó hablar el Ciclope marrón en medio del caos, pero su líder no respondía y permanecía serio.

Eventualmente una de las piedras impactó en la cabeza de Shayera, que no comprendía ni que sucedía, y cayó al suelo muerta.

"No, no harán lo mismo conmigo", gritó el ciclope marrón, pero Andy lo envió al suelo con sus vibraciones, y con la piedra Gabo lo cegó, lo que lo dejo indefenso hasta que finalmente también cayo.

Finalmente el único que quedaba con vida era el Ciclope líder.

"Ya veo, esto se fue de mis manos, no pensaba que toda mi especie seria extinguida así como así".

"Ríndete y solo usaremos la piedra contigo", le gritó Kzhiitho, "quedaras ciego y sin poderes, pero vivo".

"¿Perdón?", se burló la bestia, "¿creen que me voy a rendir de esta manera?, por lo visto sus tres nuevos compañeros no son muy fuertes, y ustedes están todos debilitados".

"Me parece que no tienes en claro tu desventaja".

Gabo abrió la caja mostrando la piedra al Ciclope. Este se retorció de dolor tomándose la cara, y Andy se preparó para darle un golpe, pero antes de llegar, un rayo lo dejó totalmente inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando la bestia abrió el ojo, este se encontraba normal.

"Yo no soy como los demás que vieron aquí, yo soy mucho mas, yo soy el primer Ciclope, y no podrán vencerme con chucherías baratas".

El miedo corrió por el cuerpo de todos, Joubert y Andy casi ni podían moverse, Sani, Stella y Kzhiitho estaban muy cansadas, Dashi y Pascua tenían heridas graves, y el poder de Gabo no tenia utilidad con El Ciclope, ¿qué harían ahora?

"Hora de acabar con esto", dijo El Ciclope listo para atacar.

Continuara…


	10. 10 Entregar todo, por nada

**Bueno, como prometí, antes de fin de año (de mi país al menos, no de Japón o Australia), iba a traer el último capítulo de la primera etapa de este fic. En general es como que hay algo muy extraño aquí, ya para mi mejora mucho con respecto a lo que fueron los primeros nueve, más o menos por este punto fue que seriamente sabía que quería hacer, y había llegado el momento de empezar a llevar las cosas a un objetivo, hasta este punto creo que lo único que tenía claro era como iba a terminar la pelea, que es lo más flojo de todo el capitulo, pero estaba preparado desde que empecé el fic que iba a ser así, el resto casi todo es improvisado, y son las semillas para todo lo que se viene a partir de la siguiente etapa, que empezare a subir una vez que empiece el año, aprox. Estos diez capítulos fueron solo una introducción, solo un entremés (va en el medio porque mucho de lo que escribí antes fue Heavy), para las cosas más fuertes, al fin y al cabo, el sumary hasta ahora no tiene nada que ver con esta historia divertida de un grupo de héroes, pero ahora va a empezar a parecerse.**

El desierto, arena hasta donde llega la vista, el calor es inimaginable, e incluso en el suelo el sol se refleja con una intensidad que daña la vista, un grupo de esclavos levantan grandes rocas, uno de ellos tiene mucha sed, y cae al suelo.

Un látigo le da en la espalda, su cuerpo entero tiene líneas marcadas y arde de fiebre.

"Levántate, esclavo", le grita el soldado, que no tiene problemas en descargar su furia, causada por el terrible calor.

"No lo hare", le responde desafiante el esclavo, pese a las dificultades que tiene para hablar.

"Dije que te levantes".

El soldado levanta su látigo, pero lo frena la mano del esclavo antes de llegar a golpear su espalda.

"Estoy harto de trabajar por algo que no comprendo, estoy harto de pasar sed, hambre y enfermedad por culpa de nuestro faraón, yo voy a ser poderoso, y algún día, tu y todos los demás, serán mis esclavos".

Una lanza atraviesa al esclavo a la altura de la columna, causada por otro soldado que había llegado al ver la situación.

"Arrójenlo al foso, así los demás aprenderán", habla sin emoción.

El cuerpo del esclavo es arrojado a un foso lleno de cadáveres, sin embargo, aun no está muerto.

"Voy a ser…, poderoso".

El principio del fin capitulo 10: "Entregar todo…, por nada".

El Ciclope caminó sin parar aplastando casas, personas, y cuanta cosa se cruzara en su camino.

El pueblo estaba siendo destruido, los miembros de La Secta no le causaban ningún daño, pese a todos sus intentos.

"Si tan solo Andy o Joubert estuvieran conscientes podríamos tener más posibilidades", se lamenta Kzhiitho, "así como estamos destruirá todo".

"Tengo una idea que podría funcionar", dice Gabo, y se dirige hacia el Ciclope, llamando su atención.

"Nada de lo que hagas o digas cambiara la suerte de tu pueblo", le dice este impasible.

"Lo sé, y ese no es mi objetivo, pero tal vez pueda ofrecerte algo que te interese mas".

"Dime, escucho".

"Dolphin está en esas montañas", y señala hacia el lugar donde se encuentra su hogar.

"Si me mientes no tendré misericordia contigo, hare que sufras antes de morir".

"No puedo asegurarte que este, ahí es donde vivimos, y probablemente lo encuentres".

"Reza porque sea así".

Hace tanto tiempo ya, el esclavo luchaba por su vida en el foso de cadáveres, pero la sangre no paraba y sus piernas no se movían aunque las forzara.

"No quiero…, morir, Ra, sálvame, no dejes que Anubis me lleve, no aun".

"¿Realmente entregarías todo por poder?", escucha una extraña vos, distante, como en un sueño.

"¿Ra?, ¿eres tú?, entregaría cualquier cosa por poder".

"¿Qué tal tu humanidad?".

"Si", el esclavo ni siquiera lo piensa.

"Pediré eso, y también…, uno de tus ojos".

"Lo hare, mi dios".

"No soy tu dios".

"¿Quién eres entonces?".

"Puedes llamarme…, Shugenju".

El Ciclope se acercó a la montaña a paso lento.

"¿Qué has hecho, Gabo?", le dijo Kzhiitho.

"Es mejor perder nuestro hogar a que el pueblo sea destruido, y ganaremos tiempo, si tan solo Dolphin estuviera aquí".

El Ciclope se detuvo.

"En esta montaña no hay nada".

"¿Qué?, fíjate bien, deberías ver nuestras casas aunque sea".

"Me has engañado".

El Ciclope se precipitó hacia los guerreros.

"No voy a dejar que sigas adelante", grito Dashi colocándose en el medio, en ese momento, una gran ráfaga de agua salió de sus manos y detuvo al Ciclope al congelarse. Incluso el joven está sorprendido de lo que había pasado.

"Poderoso, pero no lo suficiente".

El Ciclope destrozó el hielo con el poder de sus músculos, sin que pareciera cansado por ello.

"¿Qué opinas de este poder?", le pregunto Shugenju al antiguo esclavo, ahora gigantesco, y con un solo ojo.

"Si, soy poderoso".

"Toda persona que tú desees podrá ser transformada como tú, con solo desearlo, pero perderá su humanidad también".

"No importa, con este poder, Egipto me pertenecerá".

"Me gusta que lo disfrutes, me retiro".

La figura desapareció en la oscuridad.

El Ciclope transformó a su hermano en alguien casi tan poderoso como él, y juntos vencieron al ejército griego que había tomado Egipto, y destruyeron la pirámide que estaban construyendo, con los años, incorporaron a muchos más miembros, tuvieron hijos, pero ninguno era tan fuerte como su líder.

"Por Ra, nuestros salvadores", gritaron los esclavos egipcios, una vez que todo hubiera terminado, aclamando a los Ciclopes.

"Alejandro Magno conquisto este lugar", gritó el Ciclope principal, "pero ahora, está muerto, y sus hombres no pueden tomar lo que no es suyo, este lugar, le pertenece a los Ciclopes".

"Pero señor, nosotros no somos Ciclopes", pregunto temeroso uno de los pequeños hombres.

"Eso es porque ustedes, estúpidos esclavos, tienen la culpa de que Grecia nos haya conquistado, ustedes no merecen ser como nosotros, y por eso, los mataremos".

Los Ciclopes saltaron sobre la gente, de la misma manera que muchos años después, El último de los Ciclopes, también el primero de ellos, saltaba sobre Dashi, pero este, aun con sus heridas, lo resistía.

"¿Dónde está Dolphin ahora?", se jactaba la bestia, "el no vendrá, los abandonó".

"No me importa, no vas a derrotarme".

Dashi lanzó otra enorme ráfaga de agua, todavía más grande que la anterior, y directamente congelada, apresando a su enemigo completamente esta vez, pero luego cayó al suelo cansado.

"Bien hecho, Dashi", lo felicito Kzhiitho, pero antes de que el festejo siguiera, el hielo exploto.

"Esto no terminara hasta que yo decida", grito el Ciclope.

"Te equivocas", dijo una voz.

"Tu".

"Hermano", le dijo el Ciclope azul a su líder cuando ya hubieran purgado el lugar de la victoria contra Grecia, "ya hemos acabado con todos los esclavos de esta zona".

"Bien, debemos seguir adelante, todo el mundo nos pertenecerá tarde o temprano".

"Esperen, hay alguien…", indica un Ciclope, pero su cabeza cae al suelo cortada antes de decir algo más.

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a un misterioso personaje que estaba en medio del desierto, portando una espada.

"¿Cómo te atreves?".

"Mi nombre es Dolphin, lo que hicieron aquí es horrible, he venido a matarlos a todos, para que nunca su especie siga dañando a la gente inocente".

"No podrás vencernos, eres un patético humano".

Todos los Ciclopes saltaron arriba de Dolphin.

Este respondió con su espada.

Y en el presente.

"Dolphin, al fin apareces", habla el Ciclope con furia.

"No sé como sobreviste, pero aquí estoy", responde sin emoción Dolphin.

"Tu espada no me mató en ese momento, mi hermano y yo pudimos sobrevivir, estos años, he esperado este momento ansioso".

"Tu ira finaliza aquí".

"No, no tienes tu espada para ayudarte".

El Ciclope salió corriendo, Dolphin palpo su cuerpo, y una espada surgió de su propia alma. Con un simple tajo, partió al medio a su oponente, que ni siquiera llego a darse cuenta que había perdido. Dashi no pudo creer lo que veía, ese poder era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado.

"Bien hecho, volvamos a casa", le hablo Dolphin a sus compañeros.

"El ciclope dijo que no había nada en las montañas".

"El vio lo que yo quería que viera, los llevare".

Se produjo un destello y todos estaban arriba de nuevo.

"Al fin termino todo", se alegro Sani.

"Casi ni puedo moverme, fue complicado", habla Joubert.

"¿Cómo te hiciste fuerte tan rápido?", le pregunta Kzhiitho, "contra el otro Ciclope a duras penas pudiste hacer algo".

"Entrenamiento secreto, y deberías decir, más fuerte, no fuerte".

"Parece que tu orgullo no se vio afectado en lo mas mínimo", se ríe Stella, y el resto la imita.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?", le pregunta Andy a Dolphin, ignorando las risas de los demás.

"Tuve que atender asuntos importantes".

"¿Cómo que asuntos importantes?", se enoja Dashi, "¿más importantes que esto?, estuvimos a punto de morir por tu culpa".

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, tú debes ser el nuevo, Dashi, ¿no?".

Dashi no comprende que sucede, pero todos, incluido Dolphin, hacen una reverencia.

"¿Quién es este sujeto?".

"Tonto, es…".

"Silencio, Gabo, supongo que el joven Dashi tiene muchas preguntas, yo soy quien te dejo subir aquí, y soy por quien esperaste todo este tiempo, perdona la tardanza".

"¿El espíritu del Wu?".

"El mismo, ven, tenemos mucho que hacer, y solo unos pocos años para lograrlo".

Dashi no comprende, ni siquiera sabe porque es que no percibe la forma de la persona con la que habla, como si estuviera más allá de sus capacidades sensoriales, pero sabe que debe ir con él, y que al menos por ahora, debe quedarse, en su nuevo hogar.

Fin…, de la temporada.

Epilogo 1: El ciclope más joven, cayó por el precipicio, hacia agua helada, su cuerpo se congeló, dormirá por mucho tiempo, quién sabe, tal vez muchos años después se vuelvan a encontrar los miembros de La Secta y él, lástima que solo sea un bebe.

Epilogo 2: "Así que al fin los Ciclopes fueron exterminados", sonríe una figura, observando el mundo, "no niego que me sorprende, aunque me veía venir algo así tarde o temprano, eran muy impulsivos, me pregunto, ¿qué estará pasando en la Tierra?", y Shugenju comienza a reír.


	11. 2-1 Ha pasado tiempo

**El principio del fin regresa, señores, para traer la segunda parte del pasado de Dashi, ha pasado tiempo, y las cosas han cambiado, pero no demasiado, para La Secta y Dashi todo sigue casi igual, pero ahora su verdadero reto va a comenzar.**

**Ah, la pelea de Dashi y Joubert a la que hacen referencia en el capitulo es la que se contó en Flashbacks en "El juego de la vida" cuando Omi y Joubert pelearon, solo que ahí aproveche los tiempos y parece que sucedió justo antes de que Dashi se separara de los miembros de La Secta, pero como verán acá, no fue así.**

Dashi y Kzhiitho se encuentran tirados en el pasto en una noche estrellada. La chica lo observó con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Por qué aun no has decidido que hacer?", le preguntó como si no fuera algo importante, "El espíritu del Wu no esperara por siempre".

"No lo sé, necesito más tiempo aun", Dashi no parecía interesado en las palabras.

"Ya llevas cinco años aquí, en mi opinión ha sido bastante, deberías irte si no estás seguro de lo que quieres".

"¿Acaso me estas echando?".

Kzhiitho sonríe picarona, "¿cómo crees que haría eso?, todo ha sido muy divertido desde que llegaste".

Dashi y Kzhiitho se dan un profundo beso mientras una estrella fugaz cruza el horizonte.

El principio del fin, temporada 2: "Demonios internos": Capitulo 1, "Ha pasado tiempo".

La nada y el todo, eso es lo que es, almas sobrevolando, un mundo inexistente de muerte y desolación, el otro mundo, donde las personas van después de la vida, donde su destino final llega, una figura vive aquí, y ha esperado mucho este día.

"AL FIN, ESTE ES EL MOMENTO, LA HUMANIDAD SUFRIRA MI PODER".

Joubert estaba volviendo a la montaña, se había ido unos meses antes, necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, durante todos estos años, el siempre se había dedicado de lleno al entrenamiento, el hecho de ser derrotado por Dolphin una y otra vez todos los días, no le importaba, sabía que con el esfuerzo su nivel aumentaría, tensionando su cuerpo, enfrentándose a rivales más fuertes, siempre había mejorado, como cuando se enfrento a los Ciclopes, pero Dashi lo venció en combate, de no ser por Andy él estaría muerto.

Tras mucho tiempo entrenando, había decidido volver al templo, fue entonces cuando escuchó pisadas detrás de él.

"¿Quién anda ahí?", preguntó sobresaltado.

"Mi nombre es Hitoban", le habló una voz profunda y distante, "y quiero probarme con guerreros fuertes, tú pareces uno".

El misterioso personaje vestía como un samurái, y desenfunda una katana, que pese a que se ve normal, hay algo siniestro en ella.

"No quiero problemas, así que no molestes".

"Joubert, si tanto quieres demostrar tu poder, ¿por qué te niegas a hacerlo conmigo?".

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?".

"Sé todo sobre ti, tus ansias de poder, y como te han sido negadas todos estos años".

El misterioso personaje se acerca a Joubert, al mostrarse a la luz de la luna, se ve que su piel es gris, sus ojos están en blanco, y tiene un largo pelo negro en la cabeza.

"¿Qué dices ahora?, ¿quieres una pelea?".

"No sé porque me negaría".

Joubert saca su guadaña y da un profundo tajo que corta la cabeza de su oponente.

"Patético, realmente esperaba que duraras lo suficiente como para saber de dónde me conoces".

Lentamente se aleja, cuando una risa empieza a escucharse, su voz era la misma que lo había retado hace tan solo un momento.

"¿Crees que puedes vencerme así de sencillo?, eres tan divertido, pequeño guerrero".

Joubert se da vuelta para mirar el cadáver, y entonces da un grito.

Andy se estaba encargando de la cocina ese día, junto con Stella, el chico parecía muy nervioso.

"Tómatelo con calma, Andy, no es algo tan importante lo que estás haciendo".

Como en respuesta a eso, el susodicho rompe una cacerola que estaba limpiando.

"Perdona, es solo que…, siento que Joubert está en problemas".

"Razona un poco de una vez, no lo hemos visto en meses desde que Dashi le ganó esa pelea"."

"Igual, hoy siento algo extraño".

"¿Ahora eres Dolphin con esas cosas extrañas?"

"Debo irme".

Andy se va volando a gran velocidad, Stella se queja ante la situación, pero Gabo ingresa al poco tiempo.

"¿Cómo va la limpieza?".

"Tú", ordena Stella con firmeza, desorientando al chico, "aquí, ayúdame".

Gabo intenta irse, pero la chica lo agarra y lo coloca frente a los platos, lentamente comienza a fregar mientras larga un suspiro.

Arriba de una de las casas, Dolphin observa el firmamento.

"Interesante, ¿no lo crees?", comenta el Espíritu del Wu.

"Buenas noches, amo, no lo vi llegar".

"¿En qué piensas?", pregunta ignorando los saludos de Dolphin.

"Me siento extraño, las estrellas me indican algo que no comprendo, y eso me preocupa".

"¿Sera posible que por primera vez sientas miedo?".

"No lo sé, y tal vez si le tenga miedo a no saber".

"Recuerda, lo que deba pasar…, pasara, y no podrá ser evitado".

"Usted si podría evitarlo".

"Puede ser, pero hay veces en que es mejor no interferir, y ver el resultado final".

Mientras tanto, Sani deambula en pijama por el lugar, Dashi y Kzhiitho la observan al pasar.

"¿Otra vez sonámbula?", comenta Dashi desganado.

"No conviene que la despertemos".

Dashi repentinamente le pega un golpe en la cabeza a Sani que la deja en el suelo.

"Vamos, despierta".

"¿Qué haces?", se sobresalta Kzhiitho, "eso es peligroso".

"Sabes que no le pasara nada".

Sani se levanta medio adormilada.

"¿Dónde estoy?, debo buscar a Gabo".

Sani desaparece a gran velocidad, y se escucha a Gabo gritar a lo lejos.

"Lo mismo de siempre", sonríe Dashi.

"¿No te aburres de la rutina a veces?".

Dashi reflexiona la pregunta, "puede que un poco sí".

Stella mira desde la ventana a los dos juntos, está muy triste por eso, pero no sabe qué hacer, al menos Kzhiitho es feliz.

Pascua se encuentra orando en la tumba de Nupao, hace cinco años el desapareció en combate contra los Ciclopes, nunca se supo nada mas de él, Pascua siempre veló por su regreso, aun cuando los demás hacía tiempo que daban por hecho que nunca sucedería.

"Ojala estuvieras aquí, Nupao y también Joubert, extraño el poco tiempo que estuvimos todos juntos".

Entonces se escucha a Kzhiitho gritar.

Rápidamente Pascua sale corriendo hacia donde están reunidos los demás, y lo que ve le hela la sangre.

"Lo encontré en el pueblo", dice con dificultad Andy, "tenemos que ayudarlo o morirá pronto".

El chico trae en brazos a Joubert, totalmente bañado en sangre, y con su propia guadaña clavada en su hombro, su respiración esta entrecortada.

Continuara…


	12. 2-2 Demonios

**No mucho para decir de este capítulo, mas data sobre la amenaza que tendrán que hacer frente los protagonistas, solo que de forma mas directa.**

La conmoción era demasiado grande, lentamente comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor del cuerpo de Joubert, no sabían qué clase de enemigo podría haberlo dañado de esta forma.

"Dejen espacio", dijo Gabo empujando a los demás "yo me encargare".

Usando sus poderes, Gabo paró el tiempo en la zona donde estaban Andy y Joubert, pero las heridas no paraban de sangrar.

"Parece que las heridas son de un poder mágico muy grande y son inmunes a mi poder".

"¿El espíritu del Wu no tendría que salvarlo?", pregunta Dashi con cierta rudeza.

"No es tan simple", habla Dolphin, tan ajeno a la situación como siempre, "el cuerpo solo puede regenerarse una cierta cantidad de veces en la vida".

"¿Pero el espíritu del Wu no les permite no envejecer?".

"Impide que nuestro cuerpo se dañe naturalmente, pero no lo cura, Joubert ya pasó por esto una vez, al salvarlo, la cantidad de veces que su cuerpo puede recuperarse se redujo".

"Si, recuerdo eso", comenta Dashi, no estaba muy feliz de recordar su pelea contra Joubert, "pero aunque sea así, hay que salvarlo y convocar al espíritu es nuestro último recurso".

"Si, lo es, pero eso no significa que sea el único ahora", Dolphin toca a Joubert y las heridas paran de sangrar, "he detenido la hemorragia, pero necesitara mucho tiempo para recuperarse de sus heridas, al menos hacerlo naturalmente no lo desgastara tanto".

"Eres muy bueno, Dolphin", sonrió el Espíritu, manifestándose ante sus súbditos y Dashi, "si es que entiendes lo que significa, pero hay algo mucho más preocupante ahora".

El principio del fin Temporada 2 capitulo 2: "Demonios".

"¿Algo preocupante?", pregunta Gabo.

"Si, esto fue causado por Hitoban", nadie conocía el nombre, "en una época fue una persona, un poderoso guerrero, pero la maldad llega a los corazones de todos y es necesario combatirla, el perdió esa batalla, y luego de años de pecar, fue degollado por sus crímenes".

"¿Y entonces por qué está vivo de nuevo?".

"Nunca dije que lo estuviera".

"No podemos pelear con algo que no está vivo", dice Dashi algo extrañado.

"Lamentablemente no hay otra opción de ahora en mas, además, el está aquí".

2¿Cómo?", se sorprende Kzhiitho, que no sentía ninguna presencia extraña cerca.

"Los ha detectado, y tal como dije, está viniendo hacia aquí".

"De todas maneras es lo mismo, no puede ingresar a la montaña".

"¿Por qué no podría?".

"Usted no lo permitiría, ¿tengo razón?".

"Eso es irrelevante en este momento, Dolphin, ven, tenemos otras ocupaciones".

Él y Dolphin desaparecieron al instante.

"Tiene que ser una broma", dice Stella, "no pueden irse ahora de esta manera".

"De todas formas tenemos más porque preocuparnos", Dashi intenta sentir la presencia de su enemigo.

Andy se levanta con fuerza, y todos lo observan levemente asustados, "no importa, peleare solo".

"Andy, no creo que sea una buena idea", intenta calmarlo Gabo.

"Lo mismo digo", interviene Kzhiitho, "y soy quien tiene el liderazgo en esta situación".

Kzhiitho y Gabo se acercaron a Andy pero una ráfaga los mandó atrás, al darse vuelta, los ojos del chico brillaban intensamente.

"DIJE QUE IRE SOLO".

En ese momento partió volando a una velocidad sorprendente, incluso para él.

"¿Qué fue eso de recién?", se sorprendió Dashi.

"Cierto, tu nunca lo viste así", Pascua se oía triste, "Andy ya no está aquí, es Reiko".

Gabo se dirigió hacia el sorprendido Dashi, "no es una linda historia, cuando Andy era chico, su hermana murió, no sé bien todos los detalles, lamentablemente Nupao era el único que lo sabía bien, y ahora no está aquí".

"¿Y que relación tiene eso con lo de recién?".

"A veces Andy cambia su modo de ser", continuó Kzhiitho, "supuestamente esto se debe al espíritu de su hermana…, que se llamaba Reiko, sin embargo, realmente el caso es muy distinto".

"Andy tiene algunos problemas mentales, y se manifiestan en situaciones críticas generando esa segunda personalidad, pero hace bastante que no pasaba, supongo que ha estado muy cargado emocionalmente estos últimos años, la muerte de Nupao, la desaparición de Joubert, y ahora esto, es mucho para él".

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?".

Todos dirigieron su atención a Kzhiitho, a la chica le dolía contestar esa pregunta, "detenerlo, es nuestro compañero, pero en la forma en la que esta solo se causara daño a sí mismo, Sani, adelántate, eres la única que puede alcanzarlo ahora".

La susodicha asintió, y al instante desapareció a gran velocidad.

"Pascua", continuó Kzhiitho, "tú nos llevaras a mí y a Gabo hacia donde fue Andy, Stella y Dashi, encárguense de llevar a Joubert a una cama y de que no se abran sus heridas".

"¿Por qué yo?", se queja Dashi.

Kzhiitho suspiró, "estaría bueno que usaras tu cabeza de vez en cuando, tu poder para generar agua será muy útil para Joubert".  
Kzhiitho le da un rápido beso, y da la orden final para que Pascua los lleve.

Mientras eso pasaba, Sani aceleraba recorriendo el camino de la montaña y sus alrededores, hasta que finalmente encontró a Andy, pero no pudo evitar sentir horror al ver a su rival.

Se trataba de un hombre vestido como un samurái, aunque la armadura estaba oxidada y agrietada, en la mano derecha portaba una gigantesca espada, mientras que en la izquierda llevaba su cabeza, que no se encontraba sobre su cuello, la misma parecía podrida, con un extraño color azulado y los ojos totalmente en blanco, mientras unos largos pelos negros que parecían algas colgaban de ella. Una gran cantidad de niebla comenzó a acumularse, y cuando Sani se quiso dar cuenta, ya no podía ver a ninguno de los dos.

"Andy", dijo Hitoban, pero la voz no salía de su cabeza, que ni siquiera se movía, sino del mismo aire, "he esperado por un rival como tú".

"NO SOY ANDY, Y ESTA SERA TU ULTIMA PELEA".

"Lo veremos".

Arriba de la montaña el Espíritu del Wu se encontraba con Dolphin en una extraña sala, una gigantesca piedra de extraño brillo apagado cubría gran parte del lugar.

"¿Qué es esto, señor?", preguntó Dolphin con respeto.

"Una puerta, es solo temporal, pero si lo que sucede aquí es lo que yo creo, dentro de poco se abrirá".

"¿Una puerta a donde?".

"¿Nunca te preguntaste porque nuestro templo esta en esta montaña?".

"¿Hay una razón?".

"Justamente, para proteger esto, se supone que hay algo del otro lado que no debe salir, y en cuanto lo haga todos podríamos morir".

Una figura apareció del otro lado, aunque la puerta no era transparente se lo podía ver, vestía una armadura muy simple de color azulado, con una larga bufanda roja, y un sombrero de granjero que impedía ver su rostro, el mismísimo Shugenju en persona.

"Tiempo sin vernos", habló el espíritu.

"Hola", fue el saludo que recibió, Shugenju sonreía y sus dientes blancos y afilados brillaban en la oscuridad de su rostro.

"¿Qué es esto, amo?", se sobresaltó Dolphin.

"Deberías callar a ese inútil, entrometerse aquí no le conviene".

"No es tan débil como crees, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mis hombres, dime, si Hitoban ha vuelto a la Tierra debe ser por tu culpa".

"¿Por qué lo crees?", Shugenju se oía divertido, "no es bueno desconfiar de un antiguo amigo de esa manera".

"Eres el amo del infierno, no mi amigo, dime porque haces esto".

"El es solo la llave".

"Suponía que habría algo así".

"Tú me creaste, soy un fragmento de ti, que ya no esté bajo tu control no anula eso, deberías saber que puedo hacer y que no puedo hacer, y deberías saber que si un muerto que camina muere de nuevo, el equilibrio se romperá".

"¿Cómo lo trajiste a la vida?".

"También el ser libre me deja tener secretos, y ahora, todo saldrá como yo quiero, mi influencia ya se siente en el mundo aunque sea levemente, y ustedes la van a sufrir".

Stella y Dashi colocaron a Joubert arriba de una cama, Dashi generó un poco de agua.

"Creo que eso será suficiente para bajarle la temperatura".

"¿Te crees tan perfecto?", le respondió Stella enojada, sorprendiéndolo, "Kzhiitho está contigo, me alegro, ¿pero crees que ella realmente te ama?, ni en un millón de años".

"Stella, deberías calmarte, ha sido una noche difícil".

"Cálmate tu".

Un grito sónico de Stella causó que Dashi atravesara la pared y cayera al exterior.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?", dijo al levantarse con dificultad.

"Tú eres el que esta mal, y terminare contigo de una vez".

Mientras eso sucedía, Andy se golpeaba con Hitoban, Sani no sabía qué hacer, solo esporádicamente veía sus cuerpos entre la niebla, y los demás no llegaban. Fue entonces cuando pensó en Gabo, podía salir de la oscuridad e ir a buscarlo, pero algo extraño sucedió, de la nada vomitó. Era la niebla, estaba demasiado espesa, y había algo más en ella.

El choque entre los dos guerreros continuaba, las nubes de tormenta se iban acumulando sobre sus cabezas.

"¿TIENES LO QUE QUIERES?, DEMONIO, ¿TUS DESEOS DE PELEAR VALEN ESTO?".

"Si", respondió el guerrero muerto.

Andy no notaba los tajos que le cortaban el cuerpo hechos por la espada de Hitoban, sus heridas se curaban al instante. Su rival directamente no tenia, parecía deshacerse y reformarse con cada golpe que recibía.

"YA VEO", dijo Andy al notar algo curioso, "TU CABEZA, LA MANTIENES CUBIERTA, CREO QUE YA SE COMO DERROTARTE".

Andy agarró la cabeza de Hitoban, retirándola de la mano que la sostenía.

"¿Piensas que puedes derrotarme así de fácil, no podrás destruirla?".

"NO TE DERROTARE YO, TU SOLO LO HARAS".

Andy levantó la cabeza y la arrojó contra la propia espada que el cuerpo de Hitoban sostenía, al chocar, se escucho el ruido del cráneo rompiéndose, y la misma se partió al medio totalmente. Pero la oscuridad no solo no paraba, sino que incluso aumentaba.

El espíritu del Wu y Dolphin miraban fijamente al sonriente Shugenju, de repente, la extraña puerta se abrió, y se desvaneció.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", dijo Dolphin, se sentía extraño de no poder comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Nunca fue una puerta real, solo una representación, me tendiste una trampa perfecta, no pensé que enviarías a la llave de forma tan directa".

Shugenju avanzó, se sintió feliz al sentir el piso bajo sus pies.

"Hace mucho que no me sentía libre, ha llegado el momento de que mi ejército domine este mundo".

"No puedo hacer nada", dijo el Espíritu con resignación, "prometí que no intervendría en caso de que esta situación se diera".

Shugenju siguió avanzando, pero algo lo detuvo.

Era la espada alma de Dolphin.

"Puede ser que no entienda lo que está pasando, pero si se algo, no dejare que invoques a tu ejercito".

"¿Así qué quieres pelear?, de acuerdo, pero te aviso que no servirá de nada, ya es tarde para detener a mis soldados, ellos están aquí".

Todo el mundo lo notó, algo se abrió en el cielo, un montón de ojos miraron hacia abajo con placer, locura, odio, o simplemente sin ningún sentimiento, el infierno se había abierto y el ocaso de la humanidad había llegado.

Continuara…


	13. 2-3 Ataque

**Y este fic sigue su curso (que feo que es el título del capítulo, se nota que en esa época ni los pensaba), ya para este momento empiezan a plantearse los enemigos propiamente dichos de esta historia, y bueno, eso solo.**

Dolphin atacó con un espadazo que podría haber rebanado realidades enteras si así hubiera querido, pero Shugenju solo sintió una ráfaga.

"No eres tan débil como pensaba", sonrió el demonio, "pero debes saber que un simple Kanserinyamon incompleto no puede ganarme".

Todo el lugar se cubrió de oscuridad, a Dolphin le costaba respirar, cosa que era extraña porque generalmente no necesitaba hacerlo.

Shugenju se desvaneció en medio de las sombras.

"Tú no sabes lo que es el miedo aun".

Fue entonces que Dolphin empezó a sangrar por todos lados.

El principio del fic temporada 2 capitulo 3: "Ataque".

"No me gusta cómo está el cielo, es muy raro", comentó Gabo a medida que el viaje con Kzhiitho y Pascua continuaba.

"No podemos preocuparnos por el clima ahora", se quejó Kzhiitho, "¿Pascua, no puedes ir más rápido?".

"Hago todo lo que puedo, pero siento como si no estuviéramos yendo a ningún lado".

Una risa siniestra se escucha a lo lejos.

En lo alto del templo, Stella se acercaba lentamente a Dashi con la ira expresada en su rostro.

"Todo estaba bien", decía con furia, "pero entonces llegaste tú, Nupao murió, y ni siquiera admites el poder que el Espíritu te ofrece".

"No sé qué te pasa, Stella, pero no me provoques".

Dashi lanzó una gran ráfaga de agua que tiró a Stella al suelo. Se confió al ver que el ataque funcionaba, pero al instante vomitó, la chica estaba usando infrasonido contra él.

"¿Crees que es tan sencillo vencerme?", Stella se levantó con furia en su rostro, "patético, veras de lo que soy capaz".

Dashi levantó la mano generando un bastón de hielo que impactó en el rostro de la chica dejándola inconsciente.

"No, no pienso así, pero si fueras en verdad tu misma, no perderías el tiempo hablándome y ya me habrías matado".

Mientras, en el lugar donde Andy acababa de vencer a Hitoban, el muchacho respiraba entrecortadamente, Sani se le acercó lentamente y le palpó el hombro.

"¿Andy, eres tú de nuevo?".

El muchacho levantó el rostro, al menos sus ojos se veían normales, "me equivoque, he causado un terrible caos".

"¿De qué hablas?, ganaste".

Andy la vio con una mirada dolida, y se la llevó volando, la chica no sabía ni que sucedía, pero se dio cuenta que la estaba llevando hacia el pueblo.

Allí, la gente se sorprendía de las extrañas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo, hacía varios días que no llovía, pero no esperaban que fuera tan repentino, y además, no se sentía humedad en el aire.

Una nena estaba persiguiendo sapos cerca del rio, sin preocuparse por las dudas de los adultos. Cuando uno de los anfibios parecía a punto de esquivarla arrojándose a las aguas, dio vuelta y pasó a su lado a gran velocidad, como si hubiera sentido algo. La niña fue corriendo a buscar a su madre cuando vio la extraña figura emerger de entre las corrientes. No fue la única que surgió, sino que otras la siguieron, y ninguno de sus padres podría salvarla de ellos.

Los seres son encorvados, de piel verde, correosa y llena de protuberancias, sus ojos son rojos, grandes y profundos, como los de un insecto, de sus fuertes mandíbulas salen horribles tentáculos, y un extraño cumulo parecido a una roca, sobresale de su espalda aplastada. Al principio parecen desorientadas, observando a los humanos que las miran asustadas. Pero cuando rugen, todos se dieron cuenta de que solo estaban escogiendo a quien cazar primero.

Dashi ata a Stella a una cama, sabe que lo que le pasó hace unos segundos no era normal, pero no tiene idea de que pudo haber sido, tantas cosas extrañas vienen sucediendo, una detrás de otra.

"Ella está perdiendo su amor", se escucha una voz femenina, hipnotizante y hermosa, "es un corazón doloroso, como el mío".

Cuando Dashi se da vuelta ve a una mujer desnuda muy hermosa, sin embargo de la cintura para abajo tiene cuerpo de pez, porta una katana cuyo frio acero brilla aun en la noche.

"Mi nombre es Kiyohime, guerrero, cálmate conmigo".

Dashi siente una profunda atracción y se acerca a ella. La extraña sirena lo mira con ojos libidinosos mientras lentamente levanta su espada.

En el momento de dar el golpe final, Dashi se da cuenta de lo que sucede y salta hacia atrás.

"Eso estuvo cerca, pero no caeré en tu trampa de nuevo, debes ser quien controló a Stella hace unos momentos".

"Ella sufre por amor, no dejare que le suceda lo mismo que a mí, que cegada por el deseo de poseer a mi amado, tomé su vida, y ahora sufro el castigo eterno".

"Por como lo cuentas, me suena a que fue totalmente tu culpa lo que te sucedió, eso no te da el derecho a causarle daño a otros".

Kiyohime se movió con elevada rapidez y dio un fuerte tajo en el pecho de Dashi, bañando de sangre el suelo.

"Tú no tienes el derecho para juzgarme, pero yo si lo hare contigo".

Pascua seguía llevando a Kzhiitho y Gabo, pero ya era obvio el hecho de que no estaban avanzando.

"No sé qué sucede", se excusó Pascua haciendo que todos descendieran al suelo.

"Yo sucedo", fue la respuesta, dada por una voz penetrante y oscura.

Un ser de color grisáceo y pelo negro largo los estaba mirando desde lo alto de una roca, sus colmillos resplandecían aun en la oscuridad.

"Mi nombre es Otoroshi, si tanto tiempo he vivido en la oscuridad, ¿por qué ustedes no la aceptan también y me acompañan?".

"Eso fue más que suficiente para saber lo que está pasando", dijo Kzhiitho con rapidez, "Pascua, encárgate de él".

Pascua intentó mandar a Otoroshi lejos con sus poderes, pero este sacó una lengua larga y la hizo caer agarrándole las piernas.

Gabo intentó usar su poder pero Otoroshi se movía muy rápido y no podía encerrarlo en ninguna burbuja de tiempo.

"Demonios, no puedo detectar su mente", se quejó Kzhiitho mientras se concentraba.

"Demonio, eso es lo que soy", la voz de Otoroshi hacia pedazos el espíritu, "y dentro de poco ustedes no serán nada".

"Ya basta", grito Gabo y uso su poder paralizando a todos, incluso a Kzhiitho y a Pascua.

"Como odio esto", se quejó Kzhiitho, "termínalo rápido".

Gabo fue hacia Otoroshi, que había quedado paralizado en medio de un salto.

"Que interesante capacidad, has congelado el lugar físicamente, pero mi mente aun funciona, ¿qué harás ahora?".

"Esto".

De un golpe Gabo partió a Otoroshi en pedazos. Pero al instante la risa del demonio volvió a escucharse mientras los fragmentos del mismo se iban juntando en el aire.

"La oscuridad es mi alma, no pueden detenerme".

En lo alto de la colina, la desesperación para Dolphin continuaba, no sabía dónde estaba Shugenju, nunca se había sentido así, tal vez eso era lo que sus compañeros llamaban dolor.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes cansado?", se burló el demonio.

"No podrás vencerme", Dolphin notó que su voz no se oía firme, pero ignoró eso y comenzó a aletear su espada intentando darle a algo.

Los recuerdos surcaban su mente.

Empezó con la absoluta oscuridad, pero luego hubo luz, ella lo miraba, era su madre, esto era amor, un sentimiento, eso le daba felicidad, y la felicidad traía más luz al mundo, el traía mas luz, hasta el punto que incluso su cansada madre tenía que taparse los ojos y luego, el llegó y lo atacó, era su padre, pero en esa época las cosas eran distintas, y lo que Dolphin hacía, esa luz que generaba, no debía ser visto, lo arrojó lejos, unas fieras se acercaban, tenían largos colmillos, y entonces, la luz llegó nuevamente, solo que esta vez no fue Dolphin quien la genero.

"Dolphin, el primer ser humano", dijo la voz, "la evolución mostrando sus frutos, dentro de poco tu especie dominara todo, pero no tendrán tu pequeño poder".

Dolphin sentía calidez en él, y eso trajo más luz, pero esta vez sí era suya.

"Un gran futuro te espera, esto que haces, es solo una pequeña parte de lo que podrás hacer, ven conmigo".

Los siguientes años fueron extraños para Dolphin, cosas que nadie comprendería pasaron por sus ojos, los sentimientos se opacaron y desaparecieron, el no los necesitaba, solo debía obedecer al Espíritu, su amo, y nada mas importaba.

Luego llegaron otros, se los llamó La Secta, un grupo que estaba destinado a cambiar el mundo, pero uno no iba a ser de ellos, uno iba a ser el nexo que alteraría para siempre todo, su nombre era Dashi, y su llegada trajo la muerte de otro, solo que Dolphin sabía que esa muerte no era real.

Dolphin sangraba por todos los poros de su cuerpo, el esfuerzo era imposible de soportar, pero debía terminar, hace años que no usaba su poder verdadero y olvidaba como hacerlo, pero en este momento lo necesitaba, un montón de luz cubrió todo el lugar, y con eso Shugenju apareció.

"Eres oscuridad, y prometí que la oscuridad desaparecería a mis manos, es hora de cumplir esa promesa".

Dolphin empuñó su espada y se lanzó en un último ataque, sin embargo Shugenju levantó la mano y la espada desapareció, Dolphin cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"Estuviste cerca, pero muy lejos de todos modos".

Shugenju desapareció y Dolphin volvió a aparecer en la sala donde la pelea había empezado.

"No pude cumplir mi promesa", dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.

"Lo siento, Dolphin", le dijo el espíritu, "pero otra persona está destinada a terminar esto, no te preocupes, tu poder aun no ha llegado a su límite, lo hará dentro de poco, y ahí sí, serás invencible".

Él se desvaneció, los guerreros debían seguir solos esta batalla, esta marcha seria más larga que las demás, pero cuando volviera, Dashi tomaría su decisión, la decisión que cambiaría toda la historia, y el regalo que el espíritu tenía para él, ya estaba casi listo.

Continuara…


	14. 2-4 Los demonios caminan en el mundo

**Bien, no tengo mucho para comentar, días pesados en la facultad, pero aquí continua la trama de los demonios y su batalla contra Dashi y los miembros de La Secta, no es un capitulo demasiado revelador, pero es un rato para poner varias peleas.**

Kiyohime lentamente cambió su forma, donde antes había una bella mujer, ahora había un monstruo marino gigantesco, similar a una serpiente marina, era tan grande que ocupaba casi todo el lugar.

"Esto no es bueno", dijo Dashi al ver el siniestro espectáculo.

"Me arrojé al mar tras descubrir mi error, y en esto fui convertida, no sé como serás juzgado pero espero que tu orgullo te lleve a la condena eterna".

Kiyohime atacó con su potente mandíbula pero Dashi la esquivó a duras penas, juntó una gran cantidad de agua y la lanzó pero no pareció hacer daño alguno.

"¿Cómo esperas dañar con agua a alguien que se está ahogando a cada segundo?".

"Buena pregunta, y realmente no lo sé".

Cuando Kiyohime se preparaba para atacar, recibió un grito sónico, que la envió a prácticamente un kilometro de distancia.

"Dashi", habló Stella al terminar su ataque, "no sé qué pasó, pero perdona, no quise atacarte de verdad".

"No importa ahora, ¿cómo hiciste para liberarte?".

"Solo me pusiste unas sogas, tengo superfuerza".

"Ah, cierto, como que olvide eso, creo que hoy no es me día".

Kiyohime ingresó una vez más a una velocidad horriblemente veloz, "veo que de todas formas la que sufre ha decidido ayudar al que la hace sufrir, bien, si eres tan débil como tu amor, esto terminara muy rápido".

El principio del fin temporada dos, capitulo 4: "Los demonios caminan en el mundo".

"Andy, explícate", le gritó Sani al chico mientras este seguía volando llevándola, "¿cómo sabes que está pasando?".

"Fui un tonto, Hitoban era solo una llave, al destruir su cabeza abrí un portal, me di cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde".

Ambos llegaron al pueblo, y lo que vieron les heló la sangre.

Las bestias que habían llegado del otro mundo estaban destrozando todo, sus fauces estaban llenas de la sangre de los pobladores, los cadáveres a medio comer se esparcían por todo el lugar, por sus rostros se veía que habían sufrido en todo momento hasta morir en agonía, ver niños destrozados de esa forma era más de lo que alguien podía soportar.

Sani cayó al suelo llorando.

"Todo esto fue mi culpa", dijo Andy, intentando superar el dolor, "yo condené a esta gente, pero ahora los vengare".

Andy se movió con rapidez y empezó a destrozar a los seres, estos, atraídos por la carne aun latiendo de él se empezaron a acercar.

Con el tiempo se volvieron demasiados, violentos, asesinos, hambrientos, demasiados para que Andy pudiera manejarlos solos, y Sani no reaccionaba.

"Alto", se escuchó una voz firme, y los demonios sin mente se detuvieron, "bestias uniformes, un guerrero de la talla de este no merece morir de esta manera".

Las bestias abandonaron a Andy, el que lo miraba era sin lugar a dudas un ser imponente, se veía poderoso, su pelo era de color negro como el de casi todos los demás seres del averno, pero su piel se veía normal salvo por una extraña marca roja en su pecho.

Atrás de él, un montón de zombies vistiendo ropas samurái empuñaban sus espadas.

"Mi nombre es Rokudaijin, si tu eres el que venció a Hitoban debes ser un guerrero de fuerza incomparable, por favor, se mi oponente".

Justo después de que terminara esa frase recibió una de las ráfagas de Andy y cayó al suelo.

Los soldados ni siquiera movieron un musculo para proteger a su superior.

Andy se preparó para lanzar otra ráfaga contra ellos cuando Rokudaijin se levantó, su cuerpo tenía cortadas y sangraba en grandes cantidades, pero no parecía notarlo, la marca en su pecho brillaba.

"No es honorable atacar antes de que tu oponente este de acuerdo".

Rokudaijin levantó la mano y una ráfaga mandó a Andy lejos, era su propia técnica, realmente era muy dolorosa.

En lo alto de la montaña, la figura de Otoroshi sonreía con sus horribles dientes reluciendo en la noche.

"Tu mente es algo valioso", le dijo a Gabo, "quiero tenerla, para sentir su sabor".

Otoroshi saltó, pero Gabo supo defenderse con su gran fuerza, tenía la ventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no sabía cómo evitar que su oponente se recompusiera siempre y lentamente se iba cansando, Pascua y Kzhiitho no sabían cómo aportar mucho para esta pelea sin terminar afectando también a su compañero.

"Kzhiitho, Pascua", les gritó Gabo, "váyanse de aquí, no sé cómo pero encontrare la forma de ganar esta pelea".

"Yo soy la líder acá", marcó Kzhiitho.

"No pongo en duda eso, pero al menos aunque no estoy ganando, no estoy perdiendo, y sea lo que sea lo que no nos deja irnos de la montaña, tengo la sospecha de que arriba la deben estar pasando mucho peor que nosotros".

Pascua esperó la decisión de su líder.

"De acuerdo, Gabo", dijo esta finalmente, "deposito mi confianza en ti para esto, pero ni se te ocurra morirte, vamos, Pascua".

Al ver que iban hacia arriba, Gabo volvió a concentrase en su enemigo.

"Eres un ser fuerte, Otoroshi, pero dime, ¿por qué esperaron este momento para atacarnos?".

"Sacas por lógica que somos varios", sonrió el demonio.

"No descarto que puedas venir por tu cuenta, pero no es muy común ver rivales de esta talla, es obvio que el tal Hitoban debe estar contigo, además, sé que hay alguien más aquí".

"No sé porque tardas tanto, Otoroshi", se escucho una voz femenina seca y gélida.

Gabo se dio vuelta y vio a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, su corazón se congeló al hacerlo y cayó al suelo.

"Solo quería disfrutar antes de comer un alma, Yuki Onna", se quejó en cierta forma Otoroshi, "no hay nada de malo en eso, habíamos acordado que seria así".

"El placer no es más que un sentimiento vano, además seguro este se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se aseguró de que sus compañeras salieran, un sacrificio inútil".

De repente Gabo no pudo respirar mas, sentía como su propio cuerpo se congelaba hasta que ya no pudo resistirse y dejó de moverse.

"Eres tan aburrida, muerto ya no me sirve", enfatizó Otoroshi a medida que él y su compañera iban hacia donde las dos chicas se habían marchado, dejando el cuerpo inerte detrás.

Andy sentía mucho dolor, Los Ciclopes eran fuertes, Hitoban era fuerte, pero este hombre le daba una nueva dimensión a esa palabra.

"Eres un rival formidable", Rokudaijin se veía feliz en cierta forma, "pensé que durarías pocos golpes, pero aun sigues moviéndote".

"¿Qué eres?".

"Un demonio, como todos los que estamos aquí, solo que no disfruto con las almas de los seres inferiores, demonios inferiores se alimentan de seres inferiores, pero yo necesito mas".

"¿Por qué hacen esto?".

"No debes buscarle un sentido a lo que hacemos".

Andy lanzó una ráfaga, pero esta hizo poco efecto, Rokudaijin cada vez las resistía con mayor facilidad.

"Solo importa disfrutar del combate".

Rokudaijin lanzó un golpe, Andy lo esquivó y dio con toda su fuerza en la mandíbula del demonio, el cuello se le debió haber quebrado, pero igual se levantó, el peso de su cabeza la inclinaba para un costado, pero igual reía.

"Parece que has logrado romperme el cuello, que bueno, hace mucho que no me herían así".

Rokudaijin hizo un movimiento con la mano, ondas empezaron a salir de su cuerpo.

"Creo que también debería dar lo mejor de mí".

Hizo un rápido movimiento y todas las gotas de sangre que manaban de su cuerpo se convirtieron en finas agujas que penetraron el cuerpo de Andy.

Este cayó al suelo y con gran dolor intentó levantarse, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo.

"¿Dime humano, cómo se siente morir?", le preguntó el demonio de frente a él.

Sani no decía nada, solo estaba tirada en el suelo, las bestias no la atacaban, solo la miraban, hasta que se levantó.

La muchacha vio una pequeña muñeca manchada con sangre en el suelo, y la tomó con dolor, y luego dio un grito.

Los demonios no pudieron comprender cuando uno por uno se iban convirtiendo a en charcos de sangre. La chica estaba usando su velocidad al máximo, y no se detenía para hacerlos pedazos con sus golpes.

"¿Por qué lo hicieron?", gritaba, pero la velocidad impedía que siquiera el sonido pudiera formarse, "ahora los niños ya no jugaran, los adultos ya no trabajaran, no habrá más mercado, no habrá más ancianos aburridos en las esquinas, ¿por qué?, no había razón para hacer eso".

Mientras lo hacía, la chica no paraba de llorar, los samuráis zombies la atacaron pero eran destrozados uno tras otro.

"Todos son unos malditos, los voy a matar a todos".

Rokudaijin sonreía frente a Andy, hasta que escuchó los golpes y eso le llamó la atención. Pero una mano lo detuvo antes de que fuera hacia la chica.

"Estas peleando conmigo, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?", le preguntó Andy a duras penas levantándose, mientras intentaba frenarlo con sus últimas fuerzas. El demonio sonrió.

"Ese es el espíritu de lucha".

Yuki Onna y Otoroshi seguían su andar hacia el pico de la montaña.

"Deberíamos haber destrozado el cuerpo", se quejó Yuki Onna.

"Su corazón se paró, está muerto, los humanos son así de frágiles".

Siguieron su camino sin saber que alguien los seguía.

Kiyohime se movía mucho más rápido en su nueva forma, Dashi y Stella saltaron y se subieron a su lomo, pero sus ataques no atravesaban las gruesas escamas.

"¿Alguna idea?", preguntó Stella, "parece que es invulnerable a todo".

"Si tuviera alguna ya te la hubiera dicho".

Entonces de las escamas de Kiyohime emergieron mujeres hermosas, pero al segundo les crecieron enormes dientes y sacaron unas garras con las que empezaron a atacar.

"Justo lo que faltaba, esto es imposible".

Stella lanzó grito tras grito pero las mujeres que eran destruidas eran reemplazadas por otras.

Entonces se escuchó un corte.

Las mujeres se desvanecieron y la serpiente cayó al suelo.

Cuando Dashi y Stella bajaron vieron que la cabeza había sido cortada.

"Como se nota que me necesitan siempre", sonrió Joubert, su cuerpo seguía lleno de heridas, y respiraba con dificultad, pero seguía firme empuñando su guadaña. Stella abrazó con fuerza a su compañero, alegre de que estuviera con vida, pero el mismo la separó rápidamente.

"Para o vas a abrirme las heridas".

"Pensamos que el monstruo te habría aplastado cuando se volvió gigante", comentó Dashi.

"¿Realmente crees que moriría sin pelear?".

"No, pero uno nunca sabe".

El cuerpo de Kiyohime se evaporó, pero entre los restos un montón de mujeres fantasmales empezaron a arrastrarse hacia ellos.

"Odio cuando las cosas muertas no quieren quedarse así", se quejó Joubert levantando su arma una vez más.

Mientras, Shugenju miraba todo desde los cielos.

"Que divertidos que pueden ser los mortales a veces, ya no falta mucho para completar mis objetivos, pero ojala esto siga un rato mas, la estoy pasando demasiado bien".

Continuara…


	15. 2-5 Estoy abandonado

**Este capítulo me pescó de sorpresa, ya que en general hasta ahora venia desarrollando muchas historias juntas cuando los personajes están separados, pero acá solo veremos cómo siguen Dashi y compañía arriba de la montaña, sin cambios de escenario. En si ahora tiendo a escribir mas así, cerrar cada parte de la historia en su propio capitulo, pero se me hace extraño ya que creía que en este fic no seria así.**

**Y atentos a un hecho menor de este capítulo, donde veremos el "regreso", de un personaje al que seguramente todos los que siguen mis fics nunca esperarían volver a ver, aunque eso sí, no esperen leer su nombre, tendrán que sacarlo solos.**

Uno a uno, todos los fantasmas con forma de mujer eran rebanados por la guadaña de Joubert, pero seguían formándose.

"Bien, chicos, ¿alguna idea?, se que deben creer que estoy perfecto por lo gran luchador que soy, pero la verdad con estas heridas me duele cada movimiento".

"Mucho no podemos hacer", menciona Stella, que intentaba frenar con su grito a los fantasmas sin demasiado éxito, "son casi inmunes a nuestros ataques, y mis intentos de golpearlos no surten efecto, ¿cómo puede tu guadaña dañarlos?".

"¿Recuerdan la batalla con los Ciclopes?".

"Si".

"Cuando me marché, hice algo más que entrenar, pero no importa ahora, Dashi, ¿alguna idea?".

"Creo que sí, tenemos que encontrar a Dolphin, donde sea que este".

El principio del fin temporada 2 capitulo 5: "Estoy abandonado".

Dolphin estaba tirado en el suelo, sentía un dolor, un dolor interno que lo carcomía.

"Yo…, fallé, aun cuando el Espíritu sea bondadoso conmigo, no puedo salir sin un castigo de aquí".

Dashi, Stella y Joubert se acercaron a la casa donde estaba Dolphin, pero las copias de Kiyohime los interceptaban.

"Stella, Joubert, manténganlas ocupadas, traeré a Dolphin".

"No eres mi jefe", se queja Joubert.

"Lo sé, pero no estoy aportando mucho en la batalla, y tu sí".

"No puedo negarlo", Joubert se jacta, "siempre has sido un tanto inútil".

Dashi ni siquiera se toma el trabajo de responder, de todas formas alabar el ego de Joubert logró exactamente su cometido, e ingresó rápidamente.

Para Dashi la casa estaba un poco más oscura de lo normal, sus pisadas no parecían ir a ningún lado.

Y al instante toda la realidad se desvaneció.

Sus ojos parecieron apagarse por un momento, y cuando volvió a ver, se encontraba de frente a un infinito, no había arriba, ni abajo, ni siquiera se podía comprender si había algo, no era lo mismo que estar ciego, porque sabía que su vista estaba perfecta, pero que a lo lejos solo estaba eso, aunque quiso volver, cayó dentro de la inmensidad, si es que se puede decir que eso era posible.

Comenzó a llamar a Dolphin, pero no hubo respuesta. Fue entonces que sintió un leve sonido, que se fue haciendo reconocible, era la voz de Nupao.

"Puedo usar mi intangibilidad para llegar hasta allí".

Cuando Dashi dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde creía haber escuchado eso, la oscuridad formo una extraña imagen, no entendía correctamente el lugar, pero pudo ver a Nupao junto a dos hombres, uno de ellos, con un extraño pelo amarronado levantado en picos, fue el que habló, parecía sorprendido de ver a Nupao allí.

"Nupao, estas bien, ¿y…?", se detuvo, como dándose cuenta de algo, "veo…, no puedes cometer ese riesgo tu solo".

"No debería pasarme nada".

"No mientas".

Dashi quiso ver qué pasaba, pero la imagen se hizo más borrosa y no pudo sentir ningún otro sonido, algo lo arrastró, y varias voces más llenaron su mente.

"Ha sido bueno verlos, no les voy a mentir, llegado a este punto las cosas, serán bastante malas, pero créanme, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, tal vez no salió como esperaba, pero fue lo mejor, adiós, Arenas del tiempo".

"Mala Mala Yong, te desafío a un duelo Shen Yi Wu, mi Esfera de Tornami y mi caracola lee mentes contra tu Retorcedor de Loto y tú Mascara de Wuya, por el Tatuaje de poder".

"La razón por la que ni yo ni Wan usamos los Wus salvo que sea necesario, la razón por la que La Secta los caza, la razón por la que Dashi no hizo más Wus, la razón por la que Mala Mala Yong traicionó a su padre, y se transformó en lo que ya sabes".

"No, estoy seguro, esto solo podía terminar así".

"Pero Edward, se supone que tú eras el bueno aquí".

"Perdona, Edmund, o debería decir…".

Entonces todo se volvió nítido y brillante, y Dashi lo vio, de frente a él, era un niño, su cabeza era calva y muy grande, casi era la mitad de su cuerpo, estaba acurrucado, su cuerpo estaba borroso y no se veía color alguno.

Dashi se acerco, sintió un frio, no era como una ventisca o una nevada, era frio intenso que helaba el corazón, pero una mano lo detuvo.

"No, Dashi", el monje se sorprendió al ver que el mismísimo Espíritu del Wu estaba ahí, "aún falta mucho tiempo para que el despierte nuevamente, y no sé si se lo merezca".

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En la mente de Dolphin".

"Es todo tan…, extraño".

"Dolphin…, ve cosas que nadie debería ver, su mente es como una abertura al tiempo mismo, pero también hay cosas prohibidas incluso para él".

"¿Y ese chico de ahí?".

"Él es el perdido, alguien que fue quitado del tiempo, pero no importa ahora, pasara mucho, al menos en nuestro hogar, para que lo vallan a buscar, ven, la historia tuya debe seguir por aquí".

Dashi fue arrojado a una luz y apareció en una habitación, Dolphin estaba en el suelo al lado suyo, inconsciente. El monje se precipitó para despertarlo, de alguna manera pudo ver algo de sorpresa en el rostro del líder de la Secta, pero no mucha.

En ese instante, un último mensaje llegó a la mente de Dashi, de la misma forma que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. Se trataba del propio Dolphin, completamente encadenado, rodeado de oscuridad y rocas.

"¿Qué fue eso de recién?".

"No importa", Dolphin fue directo, "nos necesitan afuera".

Dashi asintió, y ambos se dirigieron al exterior, donde Stella y Joubert estaban intentando detener a los fantasmas, pero estos ahora se estaban multiplicando por montones, y a duras penas hacían algo.

"Si Dashi y Dolphin no salen dentro de poco de ahí tendrás que ir a buscarlos", le dice Joubert a Stella con cierta dificultad, estaba muy debilitado.

"Pero no puedo dejarte solo".

"Tendrás que hacerlo, sin Dolphin estamos perdidos".

De repente, una gigantesca ráfaga difuminó a los fantasmas que no se volvieron a generar. Ambos se sintieron relajados al ver a Dolphin, este se encontraba parado al lado de Dashi con su espada desenvainada, con una furia desenfrenada oculta bajo un velo de calma hizo desaparecer a todos los fantasmas.

"Bien hecho, Dolphin", comentó Joubert sentándose con dificultad, "aunque hubiera estado bueno si aparecías antes".

"¿Te encuentras bien?", la voz del líder no parecía preocupada, pese a las palabras que usaba.

"Si, no tienes que simular que te importo, soy más duro de lo que crees, y ahora con tu ayuda esto será pan comido".

"No".

"¿Cuándo dices que no te refieres a que vas a ir a matar a todos los causantes de esto?".

"Mi destino no es dar el triunfo en esta batalla".

"¿Qué diablos importa el destino?".

"Joubert no se expresa correctamente", interviene Stella, "pero tiene razón, eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros, Dolphin, no puedes dejarnos abandonados así como así".

"Pero el destino lo ha seleccionado a él".

Dolphin señaló a Dashi.

Tanto Stella como Joubert no pudieron disimular su sorpresa, pero el que menos lo hacía era Dashi.

"¿Cuándo señalas para acá te refieres a alguien detrás mío?".

"Dashi, prepárate, tu deberás vencer a Shugenju y terminar esta batalla, solo".

Dashi soltó una pequeña maldición.

Continuara…


	16. 2-6 El resto continua

**Mas peleas con los demonios, creo recordar que cuando escribía esto me preguntaba hasta que punto podía llevar los poderes de La Secta basándome en lo que había hecho hasta ahora, y llevarlos al extremo para estas peleas, además de lucir un poco a los que habían quedado dejados de lado contra los Ciclopes, teniendo en cuenta que no falta mucho para que este grupete se desligue de Dashi, al menos tendrán su ultimo gran momento en escena.**

Otoroshi y Yuki Onna seguían avanzando, ya estaban muy cerca de Kzhiitho y Pascua, pero la primera ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia con sus habilidades.

"Algo nos persigue, siento que son dos, uno creo que es Otoroshi, el otro es similar, pero aun así muy diferente".

"¿Crees que Gabo esté muerto?".

"No lo sé, pero tendremos que averiguarlo, nos quedamos aquí".

Pascua asintió y detuvo sus poderes. Ambas tocaron el suelo, a la espera de sus enemigos, Kzhiitho concentró su mente.

"Puedo sentirlo, está con vida".

El principio del fin temporada 2 capitulo 6: "El resto continua".

Otoroshi olfateó el aire a su alrededor, "las tontas se dieron cuenta que no pueden escapar de mi oscuridad, nos están esperando".

"Perfecto, eso apurara las cosas, aunque es posible que hayan notado nuestra presencia de alguna forma, odio los poderes sensoriales".

Otoroshi no contestó, de hecho, parecía estar enfermo o algo.

"Hey, imbécil, ¿qué te pasa?".

El demonio se agarró la cabeza y dio un grito horrible y desgarrador, hasta partirse en miles de pedazos.

"¿Qué clase de truco es este?", gritó Yuki Onna viendo para todos lados.

"No es un truco", dijo Gabo, apareciendo frente a ella.

"Es imposible, yo te maté, tu corazón se detuvo".

"Paralicé mi cuerpo al completo con mis poderes de tiempo para que pensaras que me habías congelado totalmente, caíste en la trampa".

"Otoroshi se regenera de cualquier herida, ¿cómo pudiste dañarlo así?".

"Para regenerarse debe estar totalmente unido, capture cada una de sus células en tiempos diferentes, mientras hablamos se encuentran totalmente paralizadas y me aseguraré de que mueran antes de liberarlas".

Yuki Onna sonrió, "no me importa que has hecho con él, pero cometiste un error, si mueres tu poder se desvanecerá".

Yuki Onna generó unas dagas de hielo en sus manos y se preparó para arrojarlas. Pero entonces de la nada uno de los brazos se separó de su cuerpo, a duras penas pudo aguantar el dolor para no gritar, mientras sangre negra caía en el suelo bajo sus pies.

"Bien hecho, Pascua", felicitó Kzhiitho a su compañera, que había arrancado el brazo de la demonio con sus poderes telequineticos, "el plan de Gabo no tenía ese error, esperó a que ustedes estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de nosotras para que lo ayudáramos si tu lo atacabas".

"No te muevas o lo próximo que arrancare será tu cabeza", amenazó la otra, "empieza diciendo de donde vienen y que quieren".

Yuki Onna estaba muy enojada, pero pese al dolor sonrió, "tontos, no saben con que se están metiendo, ganaron esta batalla, pero no la guerra".

Todo su cuerpo se cubrió de hielo y al instante se desvaneció.

Pascua cayó al suelo cansada, "eso fue terrible, nunca había arrancado un miembro del cuerpo de alguien, es muy difícil hacerlo sin que esa persona se dé cuenta".

"Dormí los sensores de dolor de esa zona para que pudieras hacerlo sin que lo note", comentó Kzhiitho, "pero aun así fue demasiado, su mente es demasiado diferente a las humanas".

Entonces toda la oscuridad a su alrededor se desvaneció y se pudo ver el templo más arriba.

Gabo largó una exhalación, "supongo que eso significa que Otoroshi ya ha muerto, eso fue tremendo, espero no tener que hacerlo nunca más".

"Por suerte todo está bien ahora", se alegró Kzhiitho.

"No, dudo que hayan venido solos, aun falta encontrar a Sani y Andy, deben estar combatiendo con alguien…, o algo".

"Bien" Kzhiitho se estiró, "no sé que estarán pasando arriba, pero con Dolphin debería ser mas que suficiente, ¿puedes llevarnos al pueblo, Pascua?".

"Lo intentare".

Mientras, en el devastado pueblo, Andy y Rokudaijin continuaban su lucha, con cada golpe destrozaban hasta la tierra misma.

Las heridas de Rokudaijin habían aumentado, pero la sangre que salía de su cuerpo estaba tomando distintas formas para protegerlo.

"Eres un gran guerrero", se jactó el demonio, "pero yo baso mi fuerza en mi propio dolor, no puedes vencerme".

"Así que te basas en tu dolor, eso responde muchas preguntas".

Andy se fue volando.

"¿Acaso piensas que te dejare escapar?".

Rokudaijin lanzó su sangre en forma de dagas pero Andy la esquivó con facilidad.

Rokudaijin insistió pero con el tiempo su ataque amainaba.

"Si necesitas dolor para que tu poder funcione, mientras menos te cause menos tendrás, y al final tus propias heridas causaran tu muerte".

"Muy astuto, pero no tienes en cuenta que puedo causarme dolor a mí mismo".

"Dudo que sirva, sino lo hubieras hecho ya".

Rokudaijin se quedó mirando a Andy y sonrió, esto no iba a ser sencillo, tal y como le gustan las peleas.

Dashi agitaba las manos sin comprender, "espera, Dolphin, lo que dices es una locura".

"Secundo eso", agregó Joubert.

"Aun contigo en la batalla, mi poder solo no puede ser suficiente para vencer al demonio que ocasiona todo esto".

"Definitivamente", agregó Joubert.

"Cállate, Joubert, yo te gané esa vez".

"…Eso fue un golpe bajo".

"Lo siento, Dashi", Dolphin seguía sin expresar sus sentimientos aunque lo que dijera pareciera tan emocional, "pero esto no es una elección, está escrito que tú debes vencer al demonio, el no atacara aquí nuevamente, así que deben bajar al pueblo".

"¿Escrito en donde?".

"Pero sin Pascua nos costara mucho bajar", intervino Stella, "¿no puedes llevarnos?".

"No, debo quedarme aquí".

Esto dejó mal a todos, no contarían con Dolphin en esta batalla.

"Supongo que no debemos perder tiempo", Joubert comenzó a dirigirse hacia el borde de la montaña.

"¿Qué haces?", le preguntó Stella preocupada.

"Ya he bajado de esta montaña solo miles de veces, no es un gran problema si tienes cuidado".

"No es por eso, estas herido".

"He estado peor, solo que no sé cuándo".

"Stella tiene razón, Joubert", interviene Dashi, "no digo que no has sido valioso hasta ahora en esta pelea, pero no hay que correr el riesgo de…"

"¿De qué?, ¿de qué muera?, no hagas como si te importara, solo te preocupas porque te culpas por la muerte de Nupao".

Stella no puede evitar darle una reprimenda por lo que acaba de decir.

"¿Qué?, es la verdad, Nupao se sacrificó por nosotros, Dashi, y si tengo que morir de igual manera, bueno, es lo mejor para mí".

Joubert se acercó a la ladera una vez más. Stella parecía dispuesta a detenerlo pero Dashi le dijo que no lo hiciera.

"Que haga lo que quiere, vamos también, tenemos que bajar".

Dolphin se quedó mirando a los guerreros que bajaban, si sentía algo, era imposible definirlo.

Un cuervo pasó volando por allí con una velocidad elevada para una simple ave, y se alejó.

Rokudaijin se sentía mal, las heridas en su cuerpo se estaban calmando a medida que perdía la sensibilidad, y con la falta de dolor, cada vez sus poderes eran más débiles, Andy lo había hackeado en su propio juego.

"Muérete de una vez, no voy a bajar, y aunque te rindas ya morirás de todas formas".

"Todavía puedo hacer algo".

Rokudaijin empezó a correr lejos de la pelea, Andy se dio cuenta demasiado tarde lo que quería hacer, y aceleró pasando al demonio y yendo hacia Sani. Esta estaba totalmente descontrolada, destrozando demonio tras demonio con su gran velocidad, si golpeaba a Rokudaijin las consecuencias serian desastrosas.

"Sani, cálmate", ni bien tocó el brazo de la chica, la misma se movió a una velocidad que ni el mismo pudo llegar a ver, y lo siguiente que supo es que un golpe lo había estrellado bien lejos de ella.

Andy sabía que había solo una opción, mandar una onda con sus poderes que dejara fuera de combate a Sani, pero era mucho riesgo, incluso si Sani no moría por la misma, todos los demonios que quedaban se le tirarían encima, e intentando detenerlos, Andy podría golpear a Rokudaijin, o morir en el intento.

"Perdóname".

Levantó la mano, permaneció unos segundos así, y la bajó, no podía hacerlo, no podía arriesgar la vida de su amiga.

Entonces Rokudaijin llegó hasta ella, y Sani le dio un golpe, pero no lo mandó lejos.

El demonio sonrió, su cuerpo estaba preparado para seguir con vida siempre y cuando el dolor lo llenara, y ahora estaba más fuerte que nunca.

Golpeó a la chica con furia, y la levantó en el aire tomándola del cuello mientras reía a carcajadas, aunque el sonido era prácticamente inentendible por la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su boca.

Entonces una gran roca golpeó en su espalda haciendo que soltara a Sani. Pascua, Gabo y Kzhiitho habían llegado.

"Detente", le amenazó Kzhiitho, "o te destrozaremos".

"Si, mas enemigos".

"Maldición, chicos, aléjense", gritó Andy.

Pero era tarde, Rokudaijin lanzó sus dardos de sangre impactando en los tres.

En un lugar muy lejano de allí, Shugenju observaba todo.

Un cuervo apareció y se convirtió en una extraña figura, parecía una mujer vestida en ropajes blancos, el pelo negro y largo cubría su rostro. Hizo una reverencia a los pies de su señor.

"Ubume, ¿qué novedades traes?".

"Amo Shugenju, parece que ese individuo que tanto le interesa, el monje…, lo está buscando".

"Ah, así que Dashi ya sabe de mi existencia, perfecto, el nuevo juguetito del Espíritu tendrá su encuentro conmigo dentro de poco, y no lo va a disfrutar".

Continuara…


	17. 2-7 El ejercito negro

**Nos acercamos al final, y tenemos un invitado especial, un personaje histórico real. No sé si hice algo que tenga que ver con el tipo o mandé fruta, ya que nuevamente, me basé en mi mazo de cartas, y en el no todas las cartas eran de demonios y monstruos similares, sino que también estaba este tipo, así que ya que esta, le encontré un lugar para cerrar bien la pelea, haciendo también una pequeña referencia a una escena del anime Basilisk, donde aunque no sale el tipo, si sale su clan (y por ende, se suponía que el andaba por alguna parte, pero la escena es tan corta que ni importaba).**

Pascua, Gabo y Kzhiitho estuvieron a punto de recibir los dardos de Rokudaijin, pero Andy se había metido en el medio cubriendo la mayoría.

"¿Andy, qué ha pasado aquí?", preguntó Kzhiitho aun conmocionada por la situación.

"Un ejército de demonios ha invadido el pueblo, pero no se acerquen a ese, mientras más lo golpean más fuerte se volverá, yo me encargare".

Rokudaijin se veía más grande que antes, los golpes habían aumentado su fuerza.

"¿Crees que puedes vencerme?, mi poder y mi velocidad son ahora mucho más grandes que las tuyas, no podrás simplemente esquivarme".

"Ya lo veremos".

Andy voló con gran velocidad levantando a Rokudaijin con él hacia el cielo, este al principio solo se reía, pero lentamente empezó a preocuparse.

Aunque el demonio golpeaba al muchacho con fuerza este no frenaba y seguía adelante hacia el cielo más y mas lejos, lentamente empezaron a congelarse, y luego, el calor los consumía.

"Tonto, para, nos mataras a ambos", cada vez le costaba más hablar.

Andy no decía nada, solo seguía.

El principio del fin segunda temporada capitulo 7: "El ejercito negro".

Gabo, Kzhiitho y Pascua observaban el punto en el cielo que representaba a su compañero, yendo cada vez más rápido hasta que no lo vieron más.

Kzhiitho fue la primera en reaccionar, aunque le costaba decir las palabras necesarias, "ya tendremos tiempo para llorar por él, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer".

Los demonios similares a sapos y los guerreros samuráis demoniacos se acercaban a ellos. A la orden de Kzhiitho, Pascua los fue destrozando con pedazos de tierra y rocas que movía mediante su telequinesis. Luego envió a Gabo a ver el estado de Sani mientras ellas lo cubrían.

"Kzhiitho, no podre seguir mucho tiempo aquí", le dijo Pascua a su líder, "no paran de llegar y estoy muy cansada".

"Gabo y Sani tampoco se encuentran muy bien", Kzhiitho golpeaba con fuerza reventando cráneos demoniacos por doquier, "necesitamos a Dashi, Stella y Dolphin, ¿qué estarán haciendo que no llegan?".

"¿Crees que…?".

Kzhiitho pensó en Dashi.

"No, con Dolphin allí nada puede vencerlos, nada que conozcamos al menos, si tan solo supiéramos de donde vienen estos demonios podríamos cerrarles el paso".

Gabo mientras tanto se hacía acercado a Sani y lentamente la chica se iba despertando. Su primera reacción fue darle un beso al muchacho, que poniéndose rojo la soltó haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo.

"Perdona, Sani", intentó disculparse, "es solo que me…, sobresaltaste, ¿cómo te encuentras?".

"Mal", la chica se masajeaba la cabeza, "me dolió ese golpe".

"No me refiero a eso".

"Me siento algo cansada, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo".

Sani se levantó pero se cayó al suelo.

"Sera mejor que no te muevas, no sé exactamente que pasó, pero no eres tan fuerte como el resto de nosotros, debes haberte exigido más de la cuenta".

"Si, lo sé, ojala lo fuera, no recuerdo que sucedió".

Si tan solo Sani supiera su verdadero poder, pero aun faltaba para eso.

Kzhiitho y Pascua seguían adelante acabando con los demonios que se acercaban. Pero la telequinetica comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que cayó al suelo totalmente agotada.

Los demonios se prepararon para acabar con su vida, cuando entonces una lluvia de flechas incendiarias les dio directo.

Kzhiitho se dio vuelta y vio como un enorme ejército se desplegaba a lo largo del pueblo, continuando con la lluvia de flechas.

"¿La bandera de Oda?", se sorprendió la muchacha al ver la insignia flameando.

Adelante del ejército un hombre se alzaba, Oda Nobunaga, líder del clan Oda, alzando su gran espada, su rostro firme y decidido, mientras su coleta negra ondeaba en el aire. Subido a un caballo negro como la noche se acercó hasta la muchacha.

"¿Qué es lo que causa que un gran conquistador como usted intervenga aquí?", preguntó esta con cierta ironía.

Oda escuchó a Kzhiitho atentamente y bajó de su montura, se la quedó mirando un rato largo, estudiándola.

"Vete de aquí, mujer, lo que queda de este pueblo será arrasado por el fuego, mientras más lejos estés menos posibilidades habrá de que mueras".

"Todavía debe haber sobrevivientes, si detienes el ataque masivo de tus arqueros podríamos salvarlos".

"Nunca te pedí tu opinión, dije que te marches".

"No soy tan débil como tú crees".

Oda dio un espadazo, sin aviso ni nada, pero Kzhiitho detuvo la espada con la mano.

"¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?".

Kzhiitho le sacó la espada y le apuntó con ella.

"Bien, ¿quién manda ahora?".

El guerrero la observó con sorpresa, hasta que comenzó a reír, "bien hecho, me sorprende que haya gente tan fuerte en el mundo como tú, ¿quieres rescatar a los pobladores?, Esta bien, será complicado, pero creo que podremos, ejercito, paren el fuego".

Los arqueros dejaron de disparar a la orden.

"Saquen sus espadas y acabemos con los demonios en combate personal, debemos abrir una brecha, busquen sobrevivientes".

Oda cargó a la batalla con sus hombres.

"Espera", le gritó Kzhiitho, "no me dijiste quien te mandó aquí".

Oda gritó un nombre a lo lejos, Kzhiitho lo oyó.

"Claro, el es el único habitante del pueblo con dinero suficiente para esto…, A Dashi no le gustara, pero es lo único que hay, Gabo, ¿cómo te encuentras?".

"Todavía puedo caminar, ¿para qué me necesitas?"

"Solo quédate aquí cuidando a Pascua y Sani hasta que se recuperen, ahora que el Clan Oda ha intervenido no debería haber más problemas".

Gabo asintió, y Sani le dio un fuerte abrazo al instante.

"¿A dónde iras?".

"Los demonios vienen de algún lado, tan solo tendré que seguirlos y ver de dónde salen".

"¿Estás loca?, es imposible que lo hagas sola, déjame ayudarte al menos".

"No, estas más débil que yo, además, puedo detectar de donde vienen las mentes de estos seres, eso me llevara a su hogar con facilidad".

Gabo pareció dudar, "de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo eres la superior aquí, pero ten cuidado".

"Lo tendré".

Joubert, Stella y Dashi bajaban lentamente la colina, era muy escarpada y no parecía tener fin.

"Espero que Kzhiitho y los demás estén bien", se preocupaba Stella.

"Son fuertes", Joubert no parecía demasiado animado, "además, si Andy está con ellos no tienen mucho de qué preocuparse".

"Esperemos que así sea", continuó Dashi, "¿no sienten mucho frio?".

"Si, es extraño, ¿a que se deberá?, no es invierno aun"

Entonces vieron como todo el suelo bajo sus pies se iba congelando lentamente. Una voz sufrida se oía a lo lejos.

"Ellos tomaron mi brazo".

Avanzaron con cierto temor, hasta que la vieron, se trataba de una chica pálida sentada en una roca hecha con hielo, estaba respirando entrecortadamente, entonces se dio vuelta.

"Ellos fueron sus amigos, por lo tanto, creo que puedo cobrarles a ustedes lo que me hicieron".

La cara de Yuki Onna se cubrió de hielo y su cuerpo se volvió el de un gigantesco felino blanco, saltó con ferocidad contra ellos, mientras el frio cada vez se hacía más intenso.

Continuara…


End file.
